Can This Work?
by italyPASTA13
Summary: What happens when Near goes to see Mello, but instead finds Matt? Will things ever be the same or will something happen that will change all of them. Lemons in later chapters Near/Mello
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is ItalyPasta, this is my first Fanfic so i hope ypu enjot :3**

**Disclamier: I do not own Death Note at all this is just my POV, noe please enjoy this. **

* * *

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Once again Mello has left me hear all alone in this huge as house and the chocolate was melting all over me. I wonder when he would come back to lick it all off._**

**_'Fuck... Why did he have to leave me in this position...'_**

**Nears POV:**

**Roger called me in and informed me that Mello had to go to his office ASAP. I don't know why. And especially why me. The thought in my head of the soon coming scenario is filled with the words, "GET THE FUCK OUT, SHEEP." I knocked on the door to Mello's quiet room. No music or anything. So, being a bit annoyed of him ignoring me, I opened the door. What was before my eyes… cannot be unseen.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_' "I'll be right back" 'he said._**

**_' "Don't move" ' he said._**

**_' "it won't be long" ' he said._**

**_'MY ASS. LITERALLY"_**

**_I heard a soft knock at the door and froze. _**

**_'It must be Mello—wait, it fucking better be Mello!'_**

**_I turned my head slightly and smiled, but when I didn't see Mello's stupid haircut, I almost had a fucking heart attack FUCKING—KIRAA!"_**

**Nears POV:**

**I stood frozen at the door. Why Matt on his back was stark naked with chocolate all over his body? The world may never know. **

**"…WHUUUUUUT?" ASDFGHJKL**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Shhhh shut the door now."_**

**Nears POV:**

**My eyes were wide for a change and I quickly obeyed for I heard people from the end of the hallway. I went into the room and shut the door behind me, looking away.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_'Fuck… how am I going to explain this shit?'_**

**_Matt soon remembered that he didn't have a single piece of fucking clothes on him._**

**_"First thing first I really need to cover up" he thought quickly as he got off the bed and grabbed his underwear._**

** Nears POV:**

**I turned around so I wouldn't have to see him**

**"….I'm not even going to ask what happened... or if that's chocolate or not, Matt..."**

**Near started to nervously twirl his little white locks, and blushing a little.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Don't...and it's chocolate Near" he shook his head._**

**_I used Mello's shirt to wipe the chocolate off including my ass, this was all his fault to begin with. _**

**Nears POV:**

**I stayed turned around for my own sake.**

**"Where's Mello..?"**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Hell if I know..." I grumbled. _**

**Nears POV:**

**"Oh…well he's the reason I came over here so I guess I'll leave you now."**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"What do you need him for anyway?"_**

**Nears POV:**

**"Oh…Roger just needed to talk with him so he told me to come get Mello."**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I was getting kind of irritated of him not facing me so I went up to him and grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around_**

**_"At least look at me when you're talking."_**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt his hand around my arm as he forcefully turned me around to face him. I really, really didn't want to look at him. "Ugh... This is so awkward..." I thought, crossing my arms self consciously. **

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_When I turned him around I had no idea what to say to him I stuck looking into those gray orbs. I stared for a while in embarrassed petrification. Then I went for some clothes and put them on quickly._**

**Nears POV:**

**It was about time he put some clothes on geez. "If you don't know where Mello is I'll just leave then ok … bye, and don't worry I won't tell anyone … trust me." And with that I left.**

**_Matt's POV: _**

**_I watched him walk away really pissed off at Mello for leaving me in this mess ugh I was going to beat his ass so bad_**

* * *

**_Well thats the end please Review i would like your input for the next chapter_**

**_Italy OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this long chapter, but i hope you really enjoy it. Took me awhile but i finished :D**

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

**Mello's POV:**

**Finally I got out of Roger's office … old fuck. I headed back to my room when I snapped "Oh yeah I left Matt in there …. Haha" I thought I got to my room and opened the door, but to my surprise he wasn't there, but my shirt was on the floor covered in chocolate … asshole I'm going to go beat his ass.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I laid on my bed playing my Nintendo … _**

**_"Jump MARIO!" I yelled at the screen … stupid old midget._**

**Mello's POV**

**I got to Matt's room and kicked the door in **

**"HEY! What the fuck I told you to wait for me."**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_This bitch -.-_**

**_"Fuck you Mello, because of you I got caught fucking naked by Near"_**

**Mello's POV:**

**I burst out laughing and fell to the floor**

**"Oh my god are you serious? Oh that is just rich Haha"**

**I couldn't control my laughter**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Ok now I'm pissed_**

**_"Mello shut the fuck up and get out I don't want to deal with you right now ok."_**

**_I continued to play my game_**

**Mello's POV:**

**I walked over to Matt when I finished almost passing out from lack of air**

**"Oh come on Matty you can forgive me it's just Near he won't say anything."**

**I sat next to him; I was getting irritated by him playing that stupid game, so I reached for the damn thing**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I saw Mello's hand out of the corner of my eye he tried to grab my game but thanks to m ninja reflexes I grab his arm in time to stop him_**

**_"Don't. Touch. The. Game."_**

**Mello's POV: **

**I felt him grab my arm and then he told me not to touch his game I just rolled my eyes**

**"Whatever I've got better things to do anyway."**

**And by that I meant go torture near for a bit. **

**_Matt's POV: _**

**_"Ok."_**

**_I continued on with my game_**

**Mello's POV:**

**I walked to Nears room because I knew he would be there playing with his stupid toys. I finally made it to his room and I didn't bother with knocking so I just walked in**

**Nears POV: **

**I sat on my bed with a puzzle which I couldn't seem to finish, but only because I was thinking of what happen earlier today, I was lost in thought when I heard my door open rowdy. **

**I saw Mello enter ….. Oh great.**

**Mello's POV: **

**"Hey sheep! Matt told me what happen earlier that must have been scary."**

**He didn't look up but I proceeded to sit on his bed**

**Nears POV:**

**My eyes got a little big, even better Matt told him…god now I have to deal with him -.-**

**"So what do you want Mello?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled time to mess with him**

**"Oh nothing just wanted to ask you something."**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked up**

**"What?**

**Mello's POV:**

**I moved closer to him**

**"Did you get turned on seeing Matt just laying there?"**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt heat go over my body…why would he ask me that**

**"…What kind of a question is that Mello?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I knew he would reply like that**

**"Oh you know exactly what kind of question this is."**

**I moved closer to him…there was about 3 inches between us…I placed my hand on his crotch I felt him twitch his whole body when I touched him there**

**Nears POV:**

**… What. The. Fuck. My body jerked when he touched me there…why the hell was he doing this."…Mello…what do you…think you're doing?"**

**Mello's POV: **

**He kept pausing god this was funny**

**"What does it look like Near I'm groping you, idiot"**

**I squeezed his cock a little harder and he winced**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt his grip tighten I was in fear of what he would do next but I wasn't going to let my emotions slip that easily**

**"Mello stop this now."**

**I placed my hand on his so I could move his hand**

**Mello's POV:**

**I felt him touch my hand but I just tighten my grip**

**"If you tell me how you felt when you saw Matt I'll stop and leave"**

**I leaned in, out faces were just a few centimeters away**

**Nears POV:**

**HOW I FELT! God he really is a psycho**

**"Mello just leave me alone"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Wrong answer sweetheart"**

**I pushed him down on his bed and with one hand pinned his hands above his head, I swear now he looked scared oh my god this is to good**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt all of Mello's weight on top of me inside I panicked I had no idea what to do in this type of situation…..screw it I'll scream I was just about to open my mouth when I felt pressure on it**

**Mello's POV:**

**God Near was so easy to predict. Now I could tell he didn't know what to do. He looked like he was going to scream for help**

**"Now we can't have that." I thought**

**So I smashed my lips on his to stop him.**

**Nears POV:**

**My eyes widen…WAS HE REALLY KISSING ME. What the hell is going on? I felt his hand rubbing my crotch god why can't he just stop all of this. I felt him bite my lip hard, I gasped, but that was a stupid idea because now his tongue had found it's way into my mouth**

**Mello's POV:**

**I wanted to deepen this little kiss and I knew he wouldn't French kiss me so I had to bite his lip just to get in. I tasted the inside of his mouth while he struggle to get out of my grip**

**Nears POV:**

**Why was this happening I felt like I couldn't breathe so I began to try to get out of Mello's grip but it was no use.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I could tell that Near needed air I mean I can't have him dying on me so I stopped the kiss but continued to rub his cock, god he was so hard right now…well so was I, stupid kiss turning me on.**

**"Seems like you are human Near."**

**Nears POV:**

**When he stopped kissing me I finally took in some damn air, I kept breathing in and out fast. I really hope this is the end but knowing Mello it's not. I then heard his stupid comment and I just glared at him since I couldn't even talk right now.**

**Mello's POV: **

**I saw his stupid glare god he's so defenseless I put my mouth by his ear and whispered**

**"My my Near you are extremely hard right here, but so am I so how about we help each other out huh?"**

**Nears POV:**

**Oh god what did he mean by that…now I know…shit.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I began to unbutton Nears pajama pants which were hard considering I only had one hand.**

**"Heh don't worry this we'll be fun Near." I said when I finally got his and my pants off**

**Nears POV:**

**Ok now I'm terrified…fucking Matt why did he have to tell Mello…and now my pants are off…MY PANTS ARE OFF!?**

**"Mello Get Off Me Now!"**

**i was now pissed and scared.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Oh snap he's finally showing does damn emotions**

**"Haha in your dreams Near, now where was I?"**

**I began to kiss Near on his neck so I could leave marks so when he see them he'll think of me Heh.**

**Nears POV:**

**No matter how much I wanted for him to stop I couldn't get myself to say it…stupid hormones ugh. as he continued to kiss down my body i stoped struggling.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I began to kiss him down his body I notice he wasn't struggling anymore and his breathing had gone back to normal I started to loosen my grip on his hands little by little.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt his lips going even more down my body and his grip loosening. Mello then came back up and started to kiss the other side of my neck I tilted my head back for him.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Haha now I got him, now time for me to see how far I can go with him. I began to take off his boxers.**

**Nears POV:**

**I shivered when I felt the cold air hit my area Mello then began stroking me and god it felt so good…why was I feeling like this I hated Mello and he hated me even more so…why were we doing this…I really wish I knew, but for now I guess all I can do is endure this.**

**Mello's POV:**

**To be honest with myself I only wanted to get Near hard and then leave and laugh but now I'm doing this…about to have sex with him, and I can tell he's a virgin…but I don't want to hurt him….O.o did I just care for him…WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING…have I gone soft oh god…NOOOO. Well I might as well ask him I guess…great now I was asking for permission -.-**

**"Near be serious with me…will you go all the way with me if you even know what I mean by that?"**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked up at him. Did he really ask me…oh whatever, but should I say yes I mean I know what he means, but I've never done this before. And it would be weird to lose my virginity to Mello. At least he asked and didn't force me…ugh fuck it.**

**"Yes."**

**Mello's POV:**

**…was I hearing things…did he say yes?**

**"Umm, what?"**

**Nears POV:**

**Heh**

**"I said yes Mello, I'll go all the way with you…but can you at least not go all... animalistic…I'm a…virgin."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Ok so I did hear you right, I thought you were going to tell me to fuck off and push me off the bed since I let go of your hands earlier."**

**Nears POV:**

**"…you let go of my hands?"**

**I looked up to see my hands above my head but Mello wasn't holding them down anymore**

**"Huh…I wouldn't push you off the bed…just punch you."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Heh right and don't worry I'll be gentle with you, just wanted your permission."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Wow Mello asking for my permission that's strange."**

**I gave him a smirk**

**Mello's POV:**

**I chuckled**

**"Shut up."**

**I put my lips on his and began to kiss him and this time he actually kissed back**

**Nears POV:**

**When I and Mello kissed he began to grind against me making our crotches rub together which felt so good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on to him, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me up so our bodies could mold together.**

**Mello's POV: **

**I pulled Near closer to my body…what were we doing. I decided to deepen the kiss so I licked the bottom of his lip for entrance, which he complied to.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt Mello's tongue lick my bottom lip, on instincts I opened my mouth to let his tongue taste the inside of my mouth, this time I explored the inside of his mouth and of course it tasted like chocolate…a crap load of chocolate.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Our tongues began to battle for dominance and of course I won. After out make out session I began to kiss Near on his neck and chest while my hand went to his crotch.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt his hand go down on me and he began to stroke me again…god it felt so good. I tilted my head back as leasure ran through my body.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I would have to admit right now Near looks real cute. **

**"Umm do you have lotion?"**

**Nears POV:**

**"Yeah in the restroom."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Ok I'll be right back."**

**I gave him a peck on the lips before I got up and went to his restroom to get the lotion, I found it and went back to Near where I took on my pervious position.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Why do you need lotion?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**…**

**"Wow you know nothing about sex do you near?"**

**Nears POV:**

**"Umm not really…no."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Heh you're like Shion from NO. 6 Haha."**

**Nears POV:**

**"…What's that."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"You serious its like the best Manga/Anime ever."**

**Nears POV:**

**"I don't read or watch that stuff Mello."**

**Mello's POV:**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**"Just forget it ok."**

**Nears POV:**

**Whatever**

**"Well…teach me Mello."**

**Open invitation**

**Mello's POV:**

**Oh Snap…Giggity**

**"Ok I'll teach you Near."**

**Right when I was about to put lotion on my fingers to stretch Near out there was a knock at the door…FUUUUUUUUUUU**

* * *

**Ohhh cliff hanger lol. Yay chapter 2 done XD look forward to chapter 3 (Lemon X3) i really do hope you enjoy. **

**I dont know how long this story will go on, but we'll see so please leave you reviews i would love your input :)**

**lie2me1moretime: thank you for the review it helps me, but i dont know if i made the corrections you wanted, but i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Keep up your awesome work **

**Italy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Chapter 3 WOOO! Oh i know i made a mistake in chapter 1 i had put '****_Once again Mello has left me hear all alone in this huge as house' _****When i ment to put room not huse so sorry for any confusion i left you guys anyway hope you enjot this chapter :) into the reviews**

**lie2me1moretime: lol thanks for the compliment lol and heres your update i hope you enjoy. And we all feel like pervs...that sounds wrong :)**

**Bookloverstar: Thanks for the review and sorry if the POV's are confusing hopefully you be able to understand later on and i dont understand what you meant by telling instead of showing the story please tell me what you meant lol either way thanks for the review.**

* * *

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Shit I just notice I told Mello of all people what happen earlier today…he's going to blackmail the shit out of Near. Well I might as well go tell Near I'm sorry I guess. I got off my bed and walked towards Nears room when I got there I knocked on the door._**

**Mello's POV:**

**I was in pure shock I then heard Nears voice in my ear he told me to go in his closet. I got off the bed and took my clothes and hid in his closet**

**Nears POV:**

**Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me. I whispered in Mello's ear to hide in my closet while I got dress pretty fast**

**"Who is it?**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"It's me Matt I need to talk to you."_**

**Nears POV:**

**Great. I got my pants on but god was this uncomfortable**

**"Come in I guess."**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I opened the door to see Near sitting on his bed in his usually position…I wonder how he sits like that all the time_**

**Nears POV:**

**OH MY GOD IM SO UNCOMFORTABLE**

**"What did you need Matt."**

**Got this was awkward, mostly because I have a fucking boner…at least he's wearing clothes.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Umm I wanted to let you know that I told Mello about what happen you know earlier today so im just giving you a heads up that he might try to mess with you."_**

**Nears POV:**

**-.- really now he tells me, he was mosy likely playing his dumbass game.**

**"Oh ok well thanks for letting me know Matt."**

**Even though you a whole lot late**

**"Is that it?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**Little late Matt -.-**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**"Yeah just wanted you to know I'll be leaving then bye."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Bye."**

**I waited till his footsteps died out**

**"Ok you can come out."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I walked out of Nears closet**

**"Ha I'm coming out of the closet Near."**

**Nears POV:**

**I smiled at him**

**"You're an idiot."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Ha now where were we." **

**I climb back on the bed with near and pushed him down so I was on top of him I began to unbutton his shirt…again**

**"God that was a waste of time Matt is such a cock block Heh."**

**Nears POV:**

**"That's something we can agree on."**

**I helped Mello take off my clothes since he already had his clothes off, we finally got, my clothes off and of course Mello resumed with his kissing and touching.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Where did I put the lotion?"**

**Nears POV:**

**"You dropped it off the bed when you went all dukes of hazards on me to get to the closet."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Haha funny."**

**I got off the bed and found the lotion on the floor and returned to being on top of Near I put some lotion on 3 of my fingers, I then spread Nears leg he looked a little confused so I reassured him.**  
**"What I'm doing right now is stretching you out so it wont be as painful Near."**

**Nears POV:**

**I just nodded, I saw Mello put his fingers at my entrance I tensed a little but calmed myself down right when he put his finger inside me…god this feels weird.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Don't worry just calm down this will be over soon ok."**

**Near nodded at me. When I felt him ease up I put in another finger and began doing scissoring movements. When I felt him push back on my fingers I inserted the third one and began to do the scissoring movement again.**

**Nears POV:**

**The things Mello was doing felt so good, I wanted more.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I felt that Near was ready so I pulled my fingers out, he made a disapproving sound I laughed. I went to his ear and whispered:**

**"Heh don't worry Near your going to fill real good right about now."**

**I got the lotion again and put some on my hand and began to rub it on my cock so it wouldn't hurt him that much.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Heh ill take you up on that."**

**I kissed him on the lips we started to make out, as we were doing so he was lifting my legs to where my knees where on his shoulders.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I began to kiss Near on his neck while I spread his cheeks.**

**"This may hurt a little so bear with me ok."**

**He nodded I began to slide my cock into his tight entrance he tensed up a little so I kissed him on the cheek,**

**"It's fine just relax ok."**

**Nears POV: **

**I nodded at him and held onto his neck, god this was painful. But i knew it was going to get better.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I continued to slide into him until I was fully inside him he was still a little tensed so I wrapped my arms around his back and kissed him on his cheek.**

**"Fuck your tight, are you ok."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Yeah…m-move already."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Ok."**

**I pulled out till only my head was left, then I slammed back into him. He let out a sound that sounded like pain so the next thrust I held him to my body and kissed him I continued this until he got used to it and started moving with me. He kept his arms around my neck and held on tight.**

**Nears POV:**

**The pain finally went away now all I feel is pleasure I held onto Mello, because to me it was like holding onto this moment with him. I held onto him till I felt him hit something inside of me that washed pleasure all over me, I let out a moan I didn't know I had been holding in.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I heard Near moan in my ear that must mean I found his prostate, I continued to slam into that spot that would send Near wild.**

**"Are you enjoying this?"**

**Half of that question was to amuse me, but the other half was care I didn't want him to be in pain.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Y-yes…A-ahhh, Mel-Mello."**

**I held onto him as he slammed into me hitting that spot over and over.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled, I then began to kiss him while my hand reached down and grab his cock which I bet was dying for attention. I began to stroke him at the same time I slammed into him, and he moaned into my mouth, while our tongues fought. God this felt so amazing.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt my release coming soon.**

**"Mello…I'm…go-going to ahhh c-cu-cum ahhh!"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled and began to stroke him faster.**

**"Cum for me Near." I whispered in his ear.**

**Nears POV:**

**I couldn't hold it in anymore no matter how hard I try I wanted this moment to last forever…I don't know why though.**

**"Mello!"**

**I came all over me and Mello's chest god it felt so amazing, as a I rode out my orgasm I held onto Mello, like I was afraid he was going to leave me.**

**Mello's POV:**

**When he said my name like that it sent me over the edge. The way his face looked flushed and pure lust. His walls tighten around me I thrusted a couple more times till I came deep inside Near.**

**"Near!"**

**I collapsed on top of him breathing real hard.**

**Nears POV:**

**I held onto Mello as he wrapped his arms around me a few minutes passed and all you heard from us was our breathing and heart beats which was out of control. We stayed quiet for a few more minutes so we could catch our breath and grasp what just happened, I was the first to speak.**

**"That was something."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I heard what Near said and smiled against his skin.**

**"Yeah it was."**

**I lifted my head till me and Near didn't have that much space between us and looked into the gray eyes. I moved the hair from his eye which was wet since he was sweating from what just happen.**

**Nears POV:**

**I stared up at Mello into those gorgeous blue eyes I felt like I was lost in a trance. It also felt like time had frozen it was so weird.**

**"Mello…?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I stared into his eyes lost in space but snapped out of it when I heard him call my name.**

**"Hmm."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Umm…you're still inside of me."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Oh shit sorry."**

**I pulled out of him and switched our positions to where he was on top of me I pulled his head down till we were only centimeters apart.**

**Nears POV:**

**I stared into his eyes again and then leaned into him so I could kiss him. We kissed for a couple of minutes, we then stopped and I laid my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my head I felt like a cat.**

**"Mello, can I ask you something?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Yeah…whatever you want to know."**

**I continued to run my hand through is white locks**

**Nears POV:**

**"Are you and Matt together?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Heh, no I mean yes you caught him in my room with all that shit, but were not together we just full around that's about it."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Oh…I was just wondering."**

**Mello' POV:**

**"Why jealous of a little competition?"**

**I laughed**

**Nears POV:**

**I smiled and hit his chest.**

**"Shut up, idiot."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I wrapped my arms around his fragile body and held on tight to him.**

**"...Didn't think I ever asked this especially to you, but…will you be my boyfriend Near?"**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello…should I say yes I mean…we did just have sex with each other…**

**"…Yes."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I sat up and held Near in my arms**

**"Ok it's almost official of course we can't tell anyone at all especially that bitch Linda."**

**I didn't want her near my Near…did I just call him mine…Haha.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Ok I won't tell anyone at all, but if you don't want me to tell Linda then I don't want you and Matt fooling around anymore."**

**I really didn't care about not being able to tell Linda, when he said don't tell anyone I thought fuck Linda. She really was annoying I'm surprised she even has friends, but just imagining Mello and Matt fucking kind of pissed me off.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Ok deal, Heh you want to keep me for yourself."**

**I smirked at him**

**Nears POV:**

**I smiled back and snuggled into his chest**

**"Is it a problem that I want you to be mine?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Heh it's not bad at all I'm happy to be yours Near since your mine."**

**I kissed him on his forehead and laid back and kept my arms around him I felt my eyelids getting heavy.**

**"Goodnight Near."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Goodnight Mello."**

**I picked my head up and kissed him on his lips I then fell asleep.**

* * *

**Yeah! When i was writing this Chapter my friend kept singing Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj...anyway i really do hope you enjoyed this Chapter, im going to try and pick a day where i release my Chapters. But besides that please review i would love your input. Italt OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey meant to post earlier, but i've been asleep for the longest time. Into the reviews**

**Bookloverstar: thanks for your review and for the example. Here's your next chapter.**

**lie2me1moretime: sorry if they seem a bit OOC im still new at this so i'm trying this one out and then im gonna make my new stories even better :) soorry in advance if they seem to get more OOC. I plan to write more Death Note fanfics so hopefully they don't seem to OOC in those. Anyway thanks for the review and advice.**

* * *

**The next day**

**Mello's POV:**

**I woke up and felt weight on my chest so my first instinct was to get rid of that weight, so I pushed whatever was on me to the floor. I then grabbed the blanket and curled up in it and fell back asleep.**

**Nears POV:**

**I woke up and felt pain all over my body when I was fully awake I took notice that I was on the damn floor. I got up to see Mello in my bed curled up in my blanket…asshole -.- so for my revenge I pushed Mello off my damn bed and smiled when I heard him hit the floor.**

**Mello's POV:**

**What the fuck. Why the hell was I on the floor…ugh so much pain. I stood up and rubbed my head which was killing me. I looked in front of me when my eyesight finally adjust and saw Near sitting on the bed.**

**"What the hell."**

**Nears POV:**

**"I should be saying that you were the one who pushed me off the bed first."**

**I said irritated**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Whatever you sheep."**

**I gave him a smirk**

**Nears POV:**

**I just shook my head **

**"…it's only 6am class doesn't start till 8am. What do you want to do?" **

**Mello's POV:**

**"I don't know have any ideas."**

**I sat on the bed next to Near and sat behind him while I wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**Nears POV:**

**I put my hand on Mello's and then leaned into his chest.**

**"I really don't know that's why I was asking you."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Hmm…nobody will be up except Roger and some of the other teachers I want to show you something."**

**I stood up and picked up my clothes and started to put them on.**

**Nears POV:**

**I got up to and began to put my clothes on to when I turned around I notice that Mello was staring at me. **

**"Heh like what you see Mello?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I snapped out of my trance of looking at Nears ass. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him up to me.**

**"Yeah I do. Do you have a problem with that."**

**I smirked at him and began to kiss him on the neck.**

**Nears POV:**

**I began to lean my head back so I could give Mello more access. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to where our bodies molded together.**

**"M-Mello."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I pulled away from him.**

**"Heh come on."**

**I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his room. From then on we went all Mission Impossible through the hallway just to get to the back of the damn orphanage. From then on I continued to jump the fence helping Near out, and we continued to walk into the woods with him.**

**Nears POV:**

**I followed Mello throughout the forest I had no idea where we were going, but he seemed like he knew real well. After a couple of minutes we stopped and Mello moved some trees around till I saw was a plain field with some flowers, but I didn't notice the big ass lake.**

**"Wow, when did you find this?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I grabbed Nears hand again**

**"I found it when I had got pissed off at Roger one day, I came into the forest and found this when I got lost."**

**Nears POV:**

**"It's beautiful."**

**We continued to walk then Mello let go of my hand and I continued to walk toward the lake it was so clear. I turned around to see Mello undressing.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"What's it look like? I'm going for a swim."**

**I walked up to him and began unbuttoning his shirt.**

**"Want to join me?"**

**Nears POV:**

**"Heh I guess."**

**I began to take off my clothes while Mello help me and by help me I meant just touch me -.- When we both had our clothes out he started to walk me towards the lake where we slowly went into since it was so damn cold.**

**"God this is cold."**

**Mello's POV:**

**When we finally got fully into the water I brought Near to my body and held him.**

**"Still cold?"**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked up at Mello and put my lips a few centimeters away from his**

**"Not anymore."**

**He then leaned into me and we began kissing. Soon out tongues were fighting.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I began to deepen our kiss some more and then I made Near wrap his legs around me. And of course since we were in water he was much lighter I lifted him up and had my hands placed on his ass. He then broke the kiss and began kissing me on the neck I moan softly while I began to play with his nipples. He moaned so cute that it would have gotten me off easily. For awhile I toyed with his nipples till they were hard then I put my mouth on the right little nub.**

**Nears POV:**

**I couldn't stop moaning it all felt so good I wanted so much more. I began pulling Mello's hair and had my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs on his waist I didn't even know we were back on the surface till I felt the grass poking at my back. We continued to feel each other and explore each other's mouths my boner laid there dying for attention. It felt like Mello read my mind because he started to jack me off. I began to the same for him he moaned and so did I.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Everything felt so good, the things we were doing to each other I felt my climax coming, but it seemed like Near was going to come first. I began to kiss him on the neck and kiss down his body still jacking him off until I got to his cock where I replaced my hand with my mouth.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt Mello's mouth on my cock I moaned even louder than before, I started to claw at the fround ripping the grass up. I placed my hand on his head and clenched his hair I couldn't take it.**

**"M-Mello I'm going to ahhh to haaa c-cum!"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I wanted to taste Near so I began to swirl the head of his cock while I jacked myself off. I tasted the precum and I don't know why it tasted so sweet. I began to bob my head up and down while my hand went up to his nipple. I felt him tense knowing he was about to cum so I went even faster than before.**

**Nears POV:**

**I had reached my climax**

**"Mello!"**

**I came inside of his mouth as I tried to catch my breath.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I heard him say my name then I felt the cum in my mouth it tasted so sweet. I swallowed it all I then came myself just from the way Near had said my name. I sucked up all the cum then I went back up Nears body. His face was flushed and he had drool at the corner of his mouth. He's breathing was heavy, I moved a strand of hair that was stuck on his forehead due to the lake and sweat. I licked the drool that was now on his chin, I then lifted him up and put my arms around him. He was still exhausted I could tell, he put his hands up to my chest and laid his head down. I kissed the top of his head.**

**"You know we have to head back class probably is about to start."**

**Nears POV:**

**I breathed into Mello's chest**

**"Your right."**

**I got up and began to put my clothes and handed Mello's his. When we finished dressing we began to walk back to the orphanage holding hands. When we reached the fence we climbed over it, thankfully no one was outside. We walked into the building hearing kids running and laughing I looked at the nearest clock it was 7:55 class would start in a few minutes.**

**"We better get to class I'll go first then you can follow in behind me, since we don't want anyone to see us together."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Near**

**"Smart idea let's get a move on."**

**It only took us a minute to get to class since it wasn't far, Near was about to walk in but I grabbed him and kissed him softly on the lips. I then let go of him and smiled he smiled back and walked into class. I waited till it was 7:59 I counted down the seconds 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2.. I walked into the classroom just as the bell ringed I then went to my seat in the back which was between Matt and Nears desk. I sat down to see Matt playing his stupid game and Near looking off into space. The teacher walked in and began to teach the class…god she was annoying no one even paid attention plus she would just give us something out of the book and sit at the desk and text her boyfriend.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Like always we got something assigned from the book, but I was too busy trying to beat browser to deal with works so I continued to play my game and hide my headphones. Everyone began working while the teacher just pulled out her phone and began texting…teacher of the decade. I forgot why we were even taking this class...what subject is this class is this class?_**

**Mello's POV:**

**I sighed as i watched Matt play his game, while me and Near had already finished out work and everyone else asked for help from each other cause there was no point in asking the teacher, I took out my journal and began to write a note to Near. When I was done I folded it and threw it so it landed on Nears desk.**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at the window when I heard a noise I looked down to see a folded paper on my desk, I could only assume it was from Mello I opened it and read: **

**'That was fun wasn't it; you looked so sexy Near Heh. Anyway we should go there at night and have sex, it looks awesome at night. What do you say?' **

**I blushed a little, but calmed myself and began to write back to Mello. When I finished I folded the paper back up and tossed it back at Mello's desk.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I saw Near throw back the note when it landed on my desk I opened it and read:**

**'If it's as awesome as you say, then let's do it. But when, today is that thing where all the teachers walk around and there always outside chatting. And plus you were pretty amazing earlier just thought I let you know.'**

**I smiled and began to write back fast it then threw the note back to him.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mello smiling while he read this piece of paper I couldn't read it though since he was covering it. He then began to write on it and folded it back up. He then threw it at Nears desk…wait what. Near then opened the note and began reading and started writing. What the hell when did they start passing noted to each other…am I missing something here. Fuck I lost. _**

**_'DAMMIT BROWSER!' i screamed in my head_**

**Nears POV:**

**I began to read again:**

**'Your right and I don't want to go the lake around 4am lets do in tomorrow night we'll wait till lights out, then I'll go to your room to get you, ok sound like a plan? Oh and I know I was amazing back there (lol) if you want I can go to your room tonight and show you what else I can do?'**

**I wrote back and threw it back at Mello.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Damn we were writing these notes fast I began to read:**

**'It's a plan. And I would like to know what else you can do, but it better be worth it.'**

**I smiled even wider and began to write back.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Ok what the hell, why were they even writing to each other they can barely have a conversation. What the hell is going on, all I know is I'm going to got all Sherlock and get to the bottom of this. Heh...Sherlock Holmes he's the best._**

**Nears POV:**

**I began to read the note:**

**'Oh don't worry ill make it worth it big time :) I'll see you tonight then class is about to end so I want you to take the note and hide it in your room when we go to the lake well throw it in the water ok. Light's go out at 10pm today I'll go to your room around 10:30 ok. See you later'**

**When I finished with the note the bell rang I got up and headed towards my room where I hid the note in my drawer in the nightstand.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I knew Mello wouldn't tell me what him and Near were talking about so I would have to try to figure out on my own well might as well start up a conversation but not bring up Near_**

**_"Hey Mello want to hang out tonight?"_**

**Mello's POV:**

**Hahaha no**

**"Not really I was going to crash when I get back to my room I haven't been sleeping really since I've been up studying trying to beat that stupid Near. So since its Friday I just want to sleep."**

**Heh sleeping with Near (lol).**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Now I know he was lying he would never call Near stupid he would got him a fuck face or something._**

**_"Ah ok, you should sleep don't want you to go to the hospital for that, I'm surprised L hasn't gone."_**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Yeah your right, Heh well how about we hang Sunday night?"**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_…_**

**_"Why not Saturday?"_**

**Mello's POV:**

**Shit...why you asking all them questions?...Haha**

**"Oh...I'm going to be busy Saturday, I was planning on studying today, but I'm just going to sleep. So Saturday I'm going to study all day."**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Yeah right -.-_**

**_"Oh ok. Sunday then."_**

**_Ok so on Saturday I'll follow Mello see if he actual does what he says. This is going to be fun._**

**_"Well I'm going to skip the rest of today see you."_**

**_I waved at him and left._**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Bye."**

**… that went well.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading while I wrote this I was listenig to 'asking all them questions?' I couldn't stop laughing. Anyway thanks for reading my plan is to put out a chapter each saturday, also when i make a new story it'll come out saturday also. **

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay the next chapter i was planing to put this out on xmas as a present, but my internet was off -.- anyway Merry Christmas abd please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Few hours later.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Finally class had end for today. I walked outside to breathe in fresh air from being stuck inside all day. I walked onto the grass and sat on the steps as I watched the kids play around, running after each other. After awhile I went back inside and went to the playroom and of course I knew he would be there.**

**"Hey."**

**Nears POV:**

**I sat in the playroom stacking my legos on top of each other. I didn't notice that the door had open, but I heard his voice. I turned to face him and smiled.**

**"Hey."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled, closed the door, locked it I'm not stupid. I then walked over to him and sat down next to him; I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him. I brought him closer to me and began to lick his earlobe. He moaned softly, but not to loud since we didn't want someone to catch us.**

**Nears POV:**

**I leaned more into Mello. Damn every time I'm around him I lose control. I turned my body to where I was facing him. We began to make out and next thing you know I was on the floor with my shirt unbutton and Mello on top of me. We were wrapped in each other's embrace I loved it so much.**

**"M-Mello."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I kissed him over and over, but then I heard footsteps and laughing coming down the hall. Saying let's go to the play room... Shit**

**"Button up your shirt."**

** I got off of Near, when he had finally butoon his shirt up i unlocked the door. I ran to one of the chairs while grabbing a book at random. reading a book I pulled out at random while Near played with his legos. The door opened and a group of annoying kids walked in talking about what to do on Saturday, they sat on a couch and I could tell Near was annoyed. **

**Nears POV:**

**Some kids walked in laughing entirely to loud. i felt like kicking them out and going to Mello to finish what he started.**

**I thought the kids would leave since I pretended I was trying to focus on the book I had in my hand. But they stayed still talking, i then realize that...I was reading a romance novel...ugggggghhhhhh. Ishut the book and got up and went to put the book back and by put back i meant slaming in on the bookshelf. As I walked back to the door I nudge Near to follow me, he got his puzzle and followed me. We walked through hearing those kids continue to laugh about the dumbest things.**

**"Well that sucked."**

**Nears POV:**

**I followed Mello and nodded.**

**"Yeah, where are we going?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"My room."**

**We walked down the hall and we finally reached my room. I opened the door and let Near in.**

**Nears POV:**

**It was weird being in Mello's room considering the last time I came in here Matt was completely naked. I sat down on his bed while putting my puzzle on the floor. I watched as Mello sat next to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on his lap.**

**"I wonder if its going to be like this every time we see eachother?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Well not all the time since sometimes we'll be in front of other people. But whenever I'm around you I can't control myself."**

**I then began to put my hands on his chest and began to unbutton; every time I saw a flesh of his skin I kissed it until his shirt was completely off. **

**Nears POV:**

**I felt my shirt fall off my shoulders and drape around my waist. I placed my hands on Mello's chest and trailed them down till i got to the bottom of his shirt. I lifted off his shirt and looked at his body, for a guy who eats nothing but chocolate, and hates to exercise he was pretty fit. He had a light 6 pack not like the ones where those guys look gross with their veins popping out and crap. I began to fill his body as he began to unbutton my pants.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Want to have some fun Near?"**

**I looked at him and smirked.**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello**

**"What kind of fun Mello?"**

**I asked curious**

**Mello's POV:**

**I pushed him off me and went to the bottom drawer of my nightstand. I pulled out a shoe box which has all my toys…if you know what I mean. I walked back to my bed and sat next to Near. I pulled out a vibrator…don't ask how I got it :). Near looked at it curious, Heh I could tell he didn't know what it was.**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at the thing Mello pulled out of the box, I eyed it suspiciously.**

**"What is that?**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled**

**"It's a vibrator can you guess what it does?"**

**I looked at him, he looked like he was trying to figure it out**

**Nears POV: **

**I looked at the vibrator. It then came to me, I mean Mello has it.**

**"Is it some type of sex toy Mello?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled.**

**"Correct, want me to show you how its used."**

**I said really seductively. **

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello then the vibrator.**

**"Sure."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I pushed him down on my bed. I grabbed the lube that was in the shoe box also. I then took his pants off and threw them on the floor. I grabbed the lube the put it on my fingers when my fingers were covered, I pushed one finger into Nears tight entrance. He groaned as I pushed my finger more into him. When he began to push back I inserted another finger doing scissoring movements. After awhile he got used to it, so I pulled out of him he let out a little disapointing noise. It was so cute. I whispered into his ear:**

**"Don't worry you're going to feel good I promise."**

**Nears POV:**

**I watched Mello as he got the gel-like substance and put it on the vibrator. He covered the whole thing in that stuff. He then spread my legs, and spread my ass cheeks. I watched him, i knew he was going to put it in me, but the vibrator looked a little big.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"I need you to relax ok."**

**He nodded at me. I began to shove the vibrator into him, he made a hissing noise I went up to him and kissed him on his neck to distract him as I pushed more into him. **

**Nears POV:**

**I gripped Mello's shoulders. The vibrator was bigger than him so it took me awhile to get used to it. I would rather have Mello inside me. this felt so weird, but i still enjoyed it.**

**Mello's POV:**

**When it looked like he had adjusted to the side, I turned the vibrator on. He looked surprised, but I don't know why he would be surprised I mean…its called a vibrator for Christ sake. **

**Nears POV:**

**When I had gotten used to the thing inside me, it started to vibrate. I was a little taken back, but it is called a vibrator. After a few seconds it started to feel real good, I began to moan out while Mello sucked on my neck. I then felt the vibrator leaving but Mello then slammed it back into me, and it hit that spot that turned me on. I moved my hands to Mello's neck amd held onto him as he slammed the vibrator into me.**

**"M-Mello"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I continued to push the vibrator in and out, I swirled it and slammed it into him. I then looked at Nears half lidded lustful eyes, god he was such a turn on. I had gotten hard just from watching and hearing Near, now my pants were really tight. I was lost in bliss when Near told me something that I didn't quite catch.**

**"Umm, sorry what was that."**

**Nears POV:**

**"I-I…I want you inside…me M-Mello please."**

**I tried to catch my breath as he continued to push the vibrator into me.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I listened to his begging, when he told me that I didn't hesitate. I pulled the vibrator out and positioned myself out side of his tight entrance. I began to enter him, I let out a groan I've been holding back. I had missed this feeling of being inside him.**

**Nears POV:**

**I moaned as I felt Mello inside me, god how I missed this feeling. I held onto him even more. He began to thrust into me; I let out moan after moan as he slammed into me. I wrapped my legs aroung his waist, I wanted more.**

**"M-Mello…ahhh, m-more ahhh~"**

**Mello's POV:**

**God he looked so cute when he begged; I put one of his legs over my shoulder, so I could go even deeper into him. I began to thrust even faster into him.**

**"Fuuuck."**

**I grabbed Nears weeping erection and began to stroke him in time with my thrust. with my other hand i held his hips. I had just noticed we were shaking the entire bed...damn.**

**Nears POV:**

**I arched into Mello's body as he went even deeper then before. I wrapped my arms even tighter around his neck; I pulled him down and kissed him. He began to go even faster, i felt my release coming.**

**"I'm go-going to ahhh cum."**

**Mello's POV:**

**Once he said that I began to thrust faster and harder into him. I held onto his small fragile body, as he moaned like crazy.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Ahhh M-Mello!"**

**I came all over both of our stomachs. My body arched as I held my head back.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Like always hearing him say my name sent me over the edge. **

**"Near!"**

**I came deep inside of his as I rode out my orgasm as did Near. I collapsed on top of Near trying to catch my breath. After a few minutes I had finally caught my breath I began to get up so I could pull out of Near, but his hands stopped me.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt Mello soften up in me. I liked having inside me it made me seem complete. He started to get up, but I didn't want him to leave so I grabbed his arms.**

**"Don't move please stay with me."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Near with those pleading eyes. I reached for one of my shirts that where on the floor and wiped me and Near down. I then grabbed my blanket and put it over me and Near. I stayed inside of him, and I actually couldn't believe we were cuddling…well we did do it last time…never mind. **

**"Have sweet dreams Near, but they have to be about me."**

**Nears POV:**

**I chuckled into his shoulder.**

**"Ok if you do the same."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Oh trust me…I will."**

**I then kissed his forehead and brought his body even closer, if that was even possible.**

**"Goodnight Near."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Night."**

**I closed my eyes and felt myself drift away.**

* * *

**ItalyPASTA: Ok time for me to respong to the reviews, Matt will read them ^-^**

**Matt: Yeah first is to lie2me1moretime...awesome! Anyway the gamer was screaming inside me to i would never spell Bowser's name wrong...Bowser forever. And whenever i get involve into the plot things get better :D and I will be the best detective ever XD.**

**ItalyPASTA: *looks at Matt as he runs off fistpumping the air.* Thanks Matt...and yes it is hard to try and not do OOCness my friend helps me write and she always tells me i'm so OOC :) and don't worry for the long review. And now the last review. Mello**

**Mello: This is for Bookloverstar...'Cool Chpater'? That's it!? I should-**

**ItaltPASTA: *Hits Mello over the head* Be nice. Thanks for all the reviews, this chapter was akward to write considering my lil sis kept trying to read and she was watching big time rush...anyway please review until next time Italy OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah new chapter :D when i write this story at school my friend Jasmine is all freaking out so that's always fun. She is officaly a Near fangirl lol. Well please enjoy the chapter :P**

* * *

**Later that day**

**Mello's POV:**

**I woke up to panting and moaning. I felt something against my leg. When I finally opened my eyes I notice I was in my bed and the person making all the commotion was Near. He held onto me dry humping me…sweet. I got up a little so I could see his face. He was flushed and his mouth was open where those sweet addicting moans where coming from.**

**Nears POV:**

**"M-Mello, hard-harder."**

**Mello's POV:**

**Wow…when I said have sweet dreams I didn't think he would. Ok…now I was completely turned on. His head went back exposing his neck (which had my marks :)) as his body arched into me. I then notice I was still inside of him and I was completely hard. Heh time to have some fun. I pulled Near off my body and that's when I realized he was a heavy sleeper. Someone could be getting murder and he'll just stay asleep. I remained inside him and positioned him to where he was on all fours. Oh yeah doggy style. I began to thrust into him as I stroked his cock that was begging for attention.**

**Nears POV:**

**I was having a dream about Mello, he had me on all fours and it was amazing. I began to open my eyes and felt something going in and out of my rear. It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was Mello, and that I was on all fours…dreams really do come true huh. I decided to play dumb.**

**"M-Mello Wh-what are you ahhh doing?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**Oh so he's awake.**

**"Well this is your fault. You woke me up with your moaning and stuff, and you made me hard. So I thought you would pay but also enjoy this."**

**I continued to slam into him.**

**Nears POV:**

**I smiled and felt Mello hit me in that special spot over and over. I clenched the bed sheets and held my head low as my moaning continued to grow louder. After awhile I felt my climax coming for the third time today.**

**"Ahhh!"**

**I came all over the sheets and Mello's hand.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I thrust into him a few more times, I then grabbed his hips and came inside him for the second time today. I pulled out of him and collapsed on my bed, I then pulled Near into me.**

**"That was fun for the third time today."**

**Nears POV:**

**I laughed, and cuddled more into him. **

**"What time is it?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked over at my clock.**

**"It's 7:45. They should be serving dinner. Want to go eat."**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello**

**"I don't like eating in front of other people."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"So you won't eat in front of me."**

**Nears POV:**

**"…I don't know. I guess, but just you."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Ok let's do this you get cleaned up, and head to your room. And I'll bring you some food."**

** I got up and began to put my clothes on.**

**"I'll see you in a few."**

**I kissed him on the forehead and left.**

**Nears POV:**

**Once Mello left I began to put my clothes on. When I had finished I walked to my room like he said, but before I opened my door I heard someone call my name…oh great it was Linda.**

_Linda's POV:_

_I was walking to the café when I saw Near about to walk into his room._

_"Near!"_

_Like always he was so cute, I really am lucky to be living in this orphanage with him._

**Nears POV:**

**She walked up to me I resist myself from slamming my head in the door.**

**"Oh…hey Linda."**

_Linda's POV:_

_God he was so cute._

_"Hi Near, why aren't you at the café?"_

**Nears POV:**

**God she knows I'm never there why does she have to play dumb.**

**"You know I don't eat in the café, I mean you never see me there."**

_Linda's POV:_

_I blushed a little_

_"Oh yeah sorry, so what are you going to do?"_

**Nears POV:**

**Get fucked by Mello…**

**"Nothing. Just work, I'm going to go now."**

_Linda's POV:_

_"Oh ok."_

_I grabbed Nears hand._

_"We should hang out Near."_

_I smiled at him._

**Nears POV:**

**…do not slap her. I repeat do not slap her.**

**"Sure whatever I got to go."**

**I got away from her grip and walked into my room and closed the door in her face.**

_Linda's POV:_

_I smiled when he said sure, I couldn't wait to tell my friends. I walked off to the café._

**Mello's POV:**

**I watched as Near and Linda, well not really talked. Near looked annoyed to see her. When she had grabbed his hand, I felt like dropping the tray of food and beating her up…god I am such a psycho. Heh even Near looked like he wanted to slap her. He then got out of her grasp and shut the door in his face. Haha she finally walked away, so I went to Nears door and opened it.**

**"Sweetheart I'm home!"**

**Nears POV:**

**I sat on my bed and heard the door open, I swear if it was Linda. But then I heard his voice, what an idiot. Mello walked in carrying a tray of food smiling at me. I smiled back.**

**"I thought you were Linda I was about to jump out the window."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I laughed and set the food down.**

**"I would do the same, no hesitation Haha. I saw the somewhat conversation you had with her, it looked like you wanted to kill her Haha."**

**Nears POV:**

**I started to laugh.**

**"Heh yeah. She's really annoying, and it obvious that she likes me. Too bad she doesn't know I'm straight up gay."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"That what I wanted to ask you. Where you gay before we got together or did I turn you gay?"**

**I was curious.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Well at first I thought I was Bi. Like when I was little I thought I liked girls, but I felt feelings towards guys. As I got older I realize I liked guys way more than girls. Girls I find really annoying. But I realize I really was gay yesterday."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at him I don't know how to explain but finding out about Near was fun.**

**"So…have you ever been in a relationship?"**

**Nears POV:**

**"No, actually you where my first kiss, and you took my virginity. I know that sound really lame."**

**I looked at Mello smiling.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled back at him and moved closer to him.**

**"Well I'm happy that it was me and not some skank."**

**I was now in front of his face and put my lips on his.**

**Nears POV:**

**I began to kiss him back, how I loved the way Mello kissed. We continued our little make out sessions till both of our stomachs grumbled. We pulled away from each other and began to laugh.**

**"Heh I guess we should eat first."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I laughed**

**"Yeah we should."**

**I got off the bed and picked up the tray where I left it. I took it back to the bed and let Near picked what he wanted to eat. We began to eat I wanted to get to know Near more now.**

**"Can I ask you something? You can ask me the same question I'm about to ask you…I just want to know."**

**Nears POV:**

**The way Mello said it made it sound like the question would be personal, but the look in his eyes where concern.**

**"You can ask me anything Mello, I might not answer some of your questions, but I'll try my best."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at him.**

**"How did you become an orphan?"**

**Crap should I have asked I mean I've been a dick to him and I just barely started to have feelings for him.**

**Nears POV:**

**I was a little shocked by the question, I gulped and looked down.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Crap I knew this was a bad idea.**

**"Don't worry you don't have to answer just forget I brought it-"**

**Nears POV:**

**"No, I want to tell you. No I Will tell you."**

**I continued to look down.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I stared at Near. I knew this was a touchy subject.**

**Nears POV:**

**"…as you know I came here when I was 10. But before that I used to live in Japan with my parents and older brother. I never really knew my mother since…she died giving birth to me."**

**I was trying to hold back the tears; I began to breathe really fast.**

**"…my aunt despised me, she would say things like 'if you weren't born I would still have my sister.' But my father would tell me to ignore her. He then took me and my brother and we moved here to London. I was 8 at the time; I went to school and of course got picked on by the kids even some of the teachers. It was the worse experience ever for me. My older brother then got cancer; he passed away when I was 9, he was only 14. My father went into depression mode but I understand it's not every day you lose your first born."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I listened to him I couldn't believe most of the things he was telling me especially with his aunt and older brother. I continued to listen to him even though he had pain in his voice.**

**Nears POV:**

**"…one day my father had went to a bar leaving me home with a babysitter. He drank and drank and decided to drive home...He ended up crashing into another car, the driver of the other car went to the hospital with minor injuries…but my father had died. After his funeral my whole family despised me, even though I wasn't the one who made him drunk and drive. No one would take me in, that's when Watari found me he told me to come with him to a better place. I asked him if it was good place ,and if the kids were nice. He told me it was a wonderful place. I thought that until, you began to pick on me."**

**Mello's POV:**

**When he said that last part it hurt me. And it was all my fault I didn't know what he went through. Yet I picked on him and for what for being smarter. I felt like crying for being an asshole.**

**Nears POV:**

**I continued to look down.**

**"And that's how I became an orphan so-"**

**I felt myself go backwards. I notice that Mello had wrapped his arms around me. It sounded like he was crying, I then felt the tears exit my eyes. I held onto him. I think it was the last thing I said to him, maybe I shouldn't have said it, but it was too late.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I held onto his body feeling tears stream down my face.**

**"I'm…sorry."**

**I pulled him even closer to my body not wanting to let go of him.**

**Nears POV:**

**When I heard him apologize I cried even more. We held onto each other for awhile. I've never seem or heard Mello cry, but the same goes for him, but about me. Minuets passed by and we finally pulled ourselves together. Mello began to let me go and back up. I looked at his face. His eyes popped out more than ever. We stared at each other for awhile.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Near. I then cupped his face and wiped away his tears. I leaned into him and kissed him on the lips; it was a short kiss but was sweet. We continued to look at each other.**

**"Well…I did tell you can ask me the same question."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Are you sure?"**

**I looked at him concerned.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled and cupped his cheek.**

**"Yes."**

**I moved my hand down to his hand, and we intertwined our fingers**

**"I've been here since I was 8. I never really knew either of my parents I lived with my uncle, but he was an asshole. I think that's why I act like a prick, because I was raised by him. One day he decided to play…Russian roulette…well the people he played it with had a grudge against him. They made him go first and all the chambers where filled. So he died like that; after that I went to this school, but I was passing all the other kids, so Watari came and got me and took me away from that hell hole."**

**I looked at Near who looked a little surprised.**

**Nears POV:**

**I was expecting something totally different and he told his story like a nothing.**

**"So are your parents still alive?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Yeah, but I don't know where they are."**

**I looked down I notice I was still holding Nears hand. I pulled him till he was on top of me.**

**"But I don't care about them, I have you."**

**Nears POV:**

**I blushed at what he said. I then leaned into him and began kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He then switched our positions to where he was on top of me. I looked up to him and put my hands on his cheeks. I pulled him forward for a passionate kiss. His hands began to wonder down my body.**

**"Mello I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not ready to get hard and have sex for the third time today."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I began to laugh**

**"Ok, I'm guessing your sore."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Yeah…plus let's wait till tomorrow night remember."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled…the lake; I kissed him on the lips.**

**"Ok, but I won't go easy."**

**I licked his ear lobe.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt a shiver go up my spine.**

**"Good, I don't want you to go easy."**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We kissed for awhile, than we grew tired. I held onto Mello as he laid on his side as did I. We looked at each other as held each other as our eyelids got heavy.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I had went to go check on Mello, but when I knocked on his door he didn't answer. So I just left assuming he was asleep. I went back to my room and laid on my bed. What the hell where Near and Mello talking about…I want to know! I took out my game and began to play Mario, but I still couldn't get that question out of my head. Ugh I hate life, well tomorrow I have to follow Mello around, I really doubt he's going to be studying. I've known Mello since we were 8 I can tell when he lying and when he's not. Heh kind of looking forward for tomorrow._**

* * *

**_Review Please :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay another chapter i hope you guys enjoy give me advice on what anime i should do next.**

* * *

**The next morning**

**Mello's POV:**

**I woke up to see Nears face. He looked so peaceful, so cute…Heh I sound like one of those girls who are obsessed with him. I put my arm around him protectively, like if some killer was going to come in and kill him. I pulled him closer to my body and held onto him. **

**Nears POV:**

**I woke up pressed against Mello's chest. He looked down at me and smiled at me seeing that I was awake. I smiled back at him and leaned into him. I put my lips on his and automatically he began kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. He then licked the bottom of my lip and of course let him in.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Our kiss became more deeper. We finally pulled away when we needed air. **

**"Heh, good morning."**

**I continued to smile at him.**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at him and smiled**

**"Morning."**

**I started to get up and rub my eyes. Mello also got up and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him resting my body on his. I was still tired since I wasn't really a morning person. I began to fall asleep again still so tired. Mello then shook me.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Heh wake up it's already 7:30am."**

**I began to shake him some more until he hit me on my arm.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Mello it's Saturday just let me sleep for a couple more minutes I'm not a morning person."**

**I began to drift off to sleep again.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I chuckled. **

**"Ok, fine."**

**I kissed him on his forehead as he fell asleep.**

**30 minutes later**

**Mello's POV:**

**I watched Near as he slept he looked so peaceful, I feel like he changed me a lot. But I'm still the same asshole Heh. He began to move closer to me as if he was a penguin and was looking for warmth in his group…that was a weird reference, but whatever. I was about to wake him up when I heard a knock at the door. I freaked out and kept quiet so the person outside would know he's asleep. I then heard a voice.**

_Linda's POV:_

_I decided to go to Nears room to ask him if he wanted to hang out. I got to his room and knocked on the door he didn't answer._

_"Near it's me, Linda."_

**Mello's POV:**

**Fuck…I remained quiet and covered Nears ears so he wouldn't here. I bit my lip hoping she would just go away.**

_Linda's POV:_

_I'm guessing he was sleeping so I walked down the hallway hanging my head low. I guess I'll talk to him when he wakes up._

**Mello's POV:**

**I let out a sigh. I uncovered Nears ears and get up moving him off me. I walked to his restroom and threw water on my face. I tried to do it like in the proactive commercial…I horribly failed. I walked back over to Nears bed and sat next to him. I moved his head so he was facing me…I took in the details. His eyelids covered his beautiful gray eyes, his skin was so smooth, and his lips…so addicting small, but so tasteful. I put my lips to his savoring the taste.**

**Nears POV:**

**I was having a dream about kittens and puppies…Heh yeah right. I just know whatever the dream was I can't remember, I felt pressure on my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Mello's closed ones. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and kissed back.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I pulled away and looked at him. His beautiful eyes could now be seen.**

**"Linda was here earlier calling for you."**

**Nears POV:**

**I stiffened**

**"Ugh I know what she wants."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"What?"**

**Nears POV:**

**"She wants me to hang out with her." **

**I looked down at my hands. Recapping last night…ugh I had told her sure. I was lost in thought when I felt Mello's hand on my cheek.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I put my lips on his again while cupping his face. I pulled away looking at his flushed face.**

**"Just ditch her whatever you do make sure it doesn't interfere with tonight."**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt my face flush as I remembered what he was talking about. I slowly got off my bed. **

**"I'm going to take a shower ok."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Oh can I join?"**

**I got up and walked over to him.**

**Nears POV:**

**"No I would actually like to take a normal shower. Just wait for tonight."**

**I smirked at him then closed the door.**

**Mello's POV: **

**"You're such a tease."**

**I put my clothes back on.**

**"I'll see you tonight."**

**I left his room making sure no one saw me. I walked to my room then I heard someone call me.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I was about to go to my room when I saw Mello walking to his room. _**

**_"Hey Mello."_**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Oh hey Matt."**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I decided to find out what him and Near where up to. My guess was that they were together, but I would have to check. I moved till I was in front of Mello. I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to lean into him. Our lips were about to meat but then I felt his hands on my chest._**

**Mello's POV:**

**Shit.**

**"Matt not right now."**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I looked at him, I knew I had to get it out of him. Normally he would be all over me. I pushed him against the door._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_I cocked my head I moved closer to him our lips centimeters away._**

**Nears POV:**

**I had finished my shower I decided to go to the play room to pass the time. I walked down the hall way and I saw something I shouldn't have. Matt had Mello pushed up against the wall and was holding him. Mello didn't even move away from him. I stood there frozen to the ground feeling anger and sadness rush in my veins. Matt then kissed Mello. I felt like someone had shot me in my heart. I felt my emotions slipping through. I turned around and went back to my room, I closed the door. Once it was closed I slipped down the wall I held myself as the tears slipped through my eyes…why was this happening to me.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I pushed Matt away from me. **

**"When I say not right now i mean it ok."**

_**Matt's POV:**_

_**"Why is it because of Near!'**_

_**I practicaly yelled at him.**_

**Mello's POV:**

**I stood there...how the hell.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

_**Matt's POV:**_

_**"You know what the hell I'm talking about! I saw you two passing notes class and you were all smiling! Am I not good enough for you anymore or what?! Are you going to use him like you used me!"**_

_**I ran out of breath. i was breathing fast now.**_

**Mello's POV:**

**I stood there glued to my spot. What the hell do i say now. We just stared at eachother.**

**"Matt...why the hell do you care. And i should be saying the same thing, you used me to. I bet you didn't really care when you were fucking me...Were not meant to be Matt. And yes i know you're goin to say that me and Near are meant for each other either. But hes different ok."**

**So much form keeping it a secret.**

_**Matt's POV:**_

_**I looked at Mello. I knew it. I turned around and began to walk awat before i punched Mello. It was all Nears fault anyway.**_

**Mello's POV:**

**I continued to stand there. Did I do the right thing.**

* * *

**Did he? find out next chapter please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys sorry to keep you all waiting really I don't have an excuse I was just being last sorry :( any way into the reviews**

**lie2me1moretime: Honestly I didn't notice I made a connection to your wonderful story till I read you review lol that's so cool and weird. And thank my friend for that cliffhanger she was helping me and I thought it was an excellent idea.**

**FerKeehlRiver: Don't worry I plan to continue this story for awhile. and thank you for actually liking my fic it makes me happy :) it also makes Near happy lol. And your review isn't poor reviews like yours boost up my writing level lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Yaoi angel16: Nice name and your review reminds me of how my friend is like when I'm writing this story when I'm in class and she's reading over my shoulder lol. Thank you for the review and don't worry I felt bad doing that to Near, but the fic must continue lol.**

**So I bring to you guys Chapter 8 and you will all find out if Mello really did make the right decision :) enjoy you guys.**

* * *

**1 hour later.**

**Mello's POV: **

**I sat outside watching the kids play around. I then got memories of when I was a kid. I wish I was like them when I was young. All I did was torture people and act up. if only I had normal parent I probably could've lived that life. But now that I think about it I'm kind of glad I didn't have that life. If I did I probably would've never met Matt even though he was pissed. I would have never met L who was more of a role model. And I also would've never met…Near I began to think about him wanting to be with him right now. I was lost in thought when I felt a pat on my shoulder; I looked up to see Roger.**

Roger's POV:

I walked through the orphanage looking for Mello after I didn't find him in his room or play room I decided to check outside. I saw him sitting on the steps watching the kids play around; I walked over to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Mello, I need you to come with me."

I motioned for him to follow me.

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Roger; I then got up and began walking behind him. We walked back inside the orphanage, little kids running down the hallways trying to get outside to play tag. We kept walking then we got closer to Roger's office.**

**"I didn't do anything right?"**

Roger's POV:

"No, it's a surprise."

We finally got to my office. I open the door motioning for Mello to go in first, once he was in I closed the door behind me.

**Mello's POV:**

**I walk into his office and my eyes immediately go to him…Near, then Matt. But also the person standing next to Near…L. I look at him; feeling my heart beat began to go fast when I saw him. I couldn't believe he was here.**

**"L."**

L's POV:

I turned when I heard Mello's voice. I saw him standing at the doorway, how much he had grown. I gave him a slight smile.

"Hello Mello, it's been awhile."

**Mello's POV:**

**My mind went kind of blank I didn't know what to say to him.**

**"Why are you here I thought you were busy."**

**Damn that sounded kind of rude. Ugh**

L's POV:

"Well I did finish all the cases I was assigned so I decided to pay you all a visit."

I walked over to one of the chairs and took on my usual sitting position. 

**Mello's POV:**

**"Well that's great."**

**I gave him a slight smile still lost for words.**

L's POV:

"You three have grown very much I still remember when each of you first came here."

I looked at the 3 of them. Mello looks never changed he still looks the same, but the same would go for Near. They both looked the same since they both arrived. But Matt looked the oldest for his age, I knew all 3 of them really grew and would love any of them to be the next L, but there could only be one. Or they could all work together, decisions.

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at L then slightly at Mello. I didn't know what to do in this type of situation. L was here, Matt kissed Mello, and I was almost in an emotional wreck. I just wanted to leave and get away from everyone.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Near he looked to the side ignoring everyone. I knew he was acting like that since that's what he's always like. But I got a feeling there's a reason he's like this. I would need to talk to him when we were alone.**

L's POV:

I knew something was bothering Near, but I also knew he wouldn't let his emotions slip that easily without a fight. He was just that type of person; I looked at Mello and notice he was looking at Near oddly. Something was happening and I had to find out. But for now I would need to catch up with all of them.

"I was thinking of leaving the orphanage with you guys, would you like that?"

**Mello's POV:**

**I snapped out of my trance when I heard L finally speak up.**

**"Sure that sounds good."**

**I looked at him giving him a slight smile.**

**Nears POV:**

**I wasn't sure I wanted to go, could I even spend time with Mello more. I was afraid I would say something I would regret. But it has been awhile since I've seen L.**

**"…I guess."**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Count me out."_**

**_I looked to the side trying to avoid everyone's gaze, no matter how much I wanted to get out of here I couldn't stand to be by Mello and Near. I would probably end up beating up Near, which I really did not want to do, especially to him. I wasn't like Mello._**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Matt as did L. he looked away from everyone. I could tell he was pissed about earlier. But what was done had to be done. I didn't even believe myself when I told him, but now I do. I want to be with Near, and Matt can't keep me from doing that.**

Roger's POV:

"I thought you would be the first person who would say yes Matt?"

Something must be wrong with him. He would never decline an offer like this.

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"I'm tired I just want to sleep is all."_**

**_Wow that was a crappy lie. I just wanted to leave the room I couldn't be in here. I wish I never came to this damn orphanage._**

L's POV:

"Well if you want to stay you can I won't force you, but I do want to talk to you."

I was 99.5% sure something was troubling him, this wasn't Matt. But I wasn't about to drag him by the ear and force him to come with us. I would just have to figure out and talk to him.

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"That's fine, ill just be going now."_**

**_I walked past Roger and out the door I walked down the hallway and finally got to my room. Once I closed the door I slid down the door exhaling. How could I let him do this to me? God I'm stupid. I got up getting my PSP and began to play Legend of Zelda; if I was Link I would have never saved Zelda since to me she would be Mello…best game reference ever._**

L's POV:

I looked at Near and Mello once Matt left.

"Ok where shall we go?" 

I got up from the chair and walked over to Mello motioning Near to follow behind. 

**Mello's POV:**

**"I don't know somewhere not boring."**

**If I was going to leave the orphanage I didn't want to spend my time doing something that I would regret.**

L's POV:

"Library it is."

I opened the door, and walked out into the hallway, getting stares from some of the kids since they knew who I was. I smiled at some of them knowing they all held great potential. 

**Mello's POV:**

**I laughed following him, Near walking behind me. Kids walked up to L awing him since they all really looked up to him. I looked slightly backed at Near, his bangs covering his eyes. I know he doesn't show emotions, but I knew something was wrong. I slowed down in my tracks till I was standing next to him, I then leaned slightly into him.**

**"What's wrong."**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello. His eyes held concern; I knew I had to tell him. I couldn't act like some obessed girl. I looked forward and saw L with a group of kids who were asking him questions; I then looked at the ground.**

**"…Matt kissed Mello."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Near wide eyed. Fuck he saw.**

**"Near, it's not what you think honestly. He kissed me and I told him it's not meant to be…I also told him about us, you got to believe me Near."**

**I whispered this to him as the kids finally left L alone and we began to exit Whammy's.**

**Nears POV:**

**My breath caught. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I wasn't going to let my emotions slip that easily. I tried to contain myself as we walked down the steps.**

**"I do believe you Mello, just…."**

**I whispered not knowing what to say after.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Near wanting to pull him into my arms, and tell him not to think about it. That is was all a mistake, but I couldn't considering we were outside now and we were with L.**

**"We'll talk more when we get back ok."**

**That's all I could say to him.**

**Nears POV:**

**We walked to a limo where Watari held open the back door for us. L got in first, then Mello. I looked at Watari before going in, he smiled at me. I felt like crying since it was Watari who found me and brought me here. What I would do without him. I got into the limo putting on my seatbelt.**

**"So where are we going?"**

L's POV:

"I was thinking of the cheesecake factory nearby."

I bit my thumb. Looking out the window as the limo started.

**Mello's POV:**

**"Cool."**

**We drove off to our destination. Passing by building I've actually never seen. Everything looked beautiful that I actually couldn't believe it since I've been in an orphanage for awhile. We continued to drive till we got to where we needed to go.**

**30 Minutes later.**

L's POV:

We got to the Cheesecake factory, getting some stares from people which didn't bother me. But I looked at Mello and near to see if they were uncomfortable, but they looked fine not caring that they were being started at. A waiter came and took us to a table outside since the weather was so nice. We took our seats, and ordered what we wanted. Once the waiter left we all sat there as an uncomfortable hush fell over us. 

"So, how have you two been?"

**Nears POV:**

**"Good."**

**I looked up at the sky, looking at the birds fly around.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Fine, you?"**

**I really had no idea what to talk about right now.**

L's POV:

"I've been fine, but I want to hear more about you two."

I began to bite my finger nail. Looking at the two of them. Ive been away for so long, I wanted to know what they've been up to.

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at L. not sure what to tell him, and I sure was not going to tell him about me and Mello. I would at least have to talk this one over with Mello at least.**

**"There's really nothing to talk about L."**

L's POV:

I looked at Near then Mello who was busy looking away from us.

"Mello anything new?"

**Mello's POV:**

**"Nothing really."**

**I looked at L. I couldn't wait for this day to be over, and I never thought I would ever think that, but I needed to talk to Near. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Even though I wanted to look at him so badly I just couldn't.**

L''s POV:

I looked at Mello who looked uneven. Then I looked at Near who looked like uneven as well but was doing a horrible job at hiding it. Which I never thought could be possible.

"Ok, what's going on with you two."

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at L then at Near. I knew we couldn't hide it from him, and he was the only person we trusted. I grabbed Nears hand making him stand along with me.**

**"We'll be back."**

**I took off with Near and we went to the restroom which took a damn while to find.**

**Nears POV:**

**Once we got to the restroom Mello checked to see if anyone was in there.**

**"Mello what are –**

**I was cut off by Mello's lips on mine; he pushed me up against the wall across from us holding me tight. I gave in wrapping my arms around his neck as our legs tangled. I felt all the stress and confusion leave me as he held me. I held him closer to me, if I could even do that since we were already so close to each other.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I cupped Nears face in my hands as I kissed him back. I never wanted him this bad. I pulled away our faces only centimeters apart I looked at him as his now red lips.**

**"…we have to tell him Near."**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello. I still had my arms wrapped around him. I wanted to stay like this with him, but I had to face what was going on right now.  
"I know."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I pulled him into my body holding him and taking in his body heat. I pushed him away from me when I heard the door creak open. Two older men walked in talking about nonsense as me and Near pretended to wash out hands. I motioned for Near to follow so we could leave; the walk to our table seemed to go by real slow. We finally reached our table my heart was racing but this had to be done.**

L's POV:

I watched as Mello and Near walked back to our table, both taking their spots back. They looked at me not looking so uneven anymore.

"So what is the matter?"

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at L kind of scared, but we couldn't hide this forever.**

**"…me and Near, are…together."**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked down not able to look up anymore. I felt heat go over my body. and my face heating up. I hated that I couldn't act normal for once.**

L's POV:

I looked at the two of them Mello looking at me while Near looked at his lap.

"Well you two have grown you're not the two boys I used to know."

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at L feeling the weight lift of my shoulders. I then looked at Near who had his eyes glued to his lap. I put my hand on his shoulder and he slightly looked at me his face kind of red.**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello he gave me a slight smile. I then finally met L's gaze it felt weird looking at him now, I felt my emotions slipping through.**

**"So…what now?"**

L's POV:

I looked at Near.

"Well first we eat, then we'll talk more ok."

I looked at the waiter who brought our food to our table.

**Mello's POV:**

**We began to eat and then later we were done. L paid the bill and we went back to the limo. We drove and drove until we got to this park where there wasn't many kids. We got out of the car the wind blowing in my hair. L began to walk ahead of us me and Near followed. We walked to a nearby picnic table that wasn't occupied.**

**"Why did we come here?"**

L' POV:

"I don't know just cause, so tell me everything that happen."

**Nears POV:**

**"I would like it better if we didn't tell you everything."**

**I thought about the things I wouldn't be comfortable saying to L.**

L's POV:

"That is fine you don't have to tell me anything you are uncomfortable with you two."

I looked at Near who looked like he wanted to run away from this conversation.

**Mello's POV:**

**"Ill give you the clean version ok. We got together, there."**

L's POV:

I looked at Mello. giving him a look as he looked back at me.

"Why did you two get together?"

**Nears POV:**

**"He asked me and I said yes."**

L's POV:

This wasn't really going anywhere.

"Ok why did you ask Mello, I though you despised Near?"

I looked at Mello.

**Mello's POV:**

**"I don't know I just kind of change as I got to know Near better, and I realize that he's not that bad of a person."**

**I looked at Near who looked at me a slight blush going across his cheeks.**

L's POV:

I looked at them. They really did change for the better. Mello seemed more calm with Near and near showed more emotions with him. this could really work out between them.

"Well it's not like I'm going to keep you two away from each other, I approve of your relationship…just don't tell Roger."

I looked at both of them seriously. He would say it could never happen and that they would have to be focusing on work right now. But that wasn't my concern right now.

**Mello's POV:**

**"Trust me we won't."**

**I gave him a reassuring smile. He would be the last person to tell.**

**"So what do we do now, L?"**

L's POV:

"Whatever you two want to do."

I looked at them cocking my eyebrow.

**Mello's POV:**

**"I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind letting me and Near be alone, we need to talk about some things."**

**I looked at L giving him a apologetic look.**

L's POV:

"That is fine Mello."

I got up and began to walk to another bench pulling out my phone where I notice I had gotten a missed call.

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello as he grabbed my hand and began to pull me away from the picnic table we were just at. We walked till we got to the swing sets where we pretended that we were swinging until all the kids left. Mello turned over to me.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"That kiss didn't mean anything to me Near. I promise."**

**I looked at him wanting him to look back at me. But he just looked at the ground.**

**Nears POV:**

**I continued to look at the ground scared to look at Mello. I knew he didn't mean it and I was just acting like a kid.**

**"…I know, I'm just acting like this…I don't know why. I guess it's because you're my first boyfriend Mello."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled him so he was looking at me. Our eyes locked and I didn't know what to do next, I just wanted him to look at me.**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked back at Mello his blue eyes piercing me. We continued to be like that for the next minute. I then started to lean into him closing my eyes as I got closer, our lips then met. He automatically began to kiss back. The kiss didn't last long considering we were in public and we didn't want anyone to see us.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Nears flushed face and I felt my face begin to heat up. I stood up and held Nears hand in mine we walked towards L, but as we got closer Near held back a little scared of showing this must affection in front of him. But I reassured him it was fine. So we continued till we got to L.**

**"Shall we go?"**

****L's POV:

I had just got off the phone taking in the information I had just received when I heard Mello's voice. I looked at the two of them, then at their hands. I smiled inwardly as I got up.

"Yes we shall." 

We walked back to the limo and began to head back to the orphanage.

* * *

**Well there you go guys I really do hope you enjoy, next chapter there will be a lemon of course Near and Mello and you'll find out what the phone call was about :P I was also thinking of starting a new fic but I would like you guys input on which one you think I would be good at. also spry id L seemed a bit off he's kind of hard to do so sorry if he seemed a bit OOC. Anyway thank for reading and I would love your guys reviews they really help me out and boost me up sooooooooo Italy OUT! See you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY YOU GUYS, lol ok so anyway my Valentines gift to you guys is chapter 9 :3. I hope you guys had a good day now into the reviews.

Yaoi angel16: poor Matt he was so sad when he read your review lol jk. you must hate him right now lol, but I hope as I continue you grow to like him again lol. Thanks for you review.

FerKeehlRiver: Thank you for saying my fic is awesome, I really do have fun writing this for you guys :) Here's chapter 9 for you sorry to keep you waiting and continuing to read :)

and now for my main gurl lie2me1moretime: Yes they are official lol :D and thanks for the advice on the story I was just asking because I have like 3 other stories that ive been working on for awhile. one of them is another Death Note one and the other two are the animes No. 6 and Nabari no ou. :P I just want to put them up since they've just been sitting there, but I don't know. anyway thank you for the review and always reading my fic :)

anyway on into the fic XD

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Mello's POV:**

**We arrived back at the orphanage and of course got some stares from some of the other kids. Knowing it was all an act of jealously since we were with L. we walked inside the orphanage, and L told us he needed to talk to Roger, and that he would tell us goodbye later. It was just me and Near we looked at each other then he began to walk away grabbing the hem of my shirt and dragging me along with him. We got to his room and shut the door behind us. We stood there Near looked at the floor, I pulled him into my body and held him in my arms.**

**Nears POV:**

**I gripped Mello shirt as he held me. We stood there for awhile, but then Mello pushed me away a little looking down at me. Then he brought his lips to mine; I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me even closer to his body, if that was even possible. He pushed me against the wall grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head. His lips slowly left mine and traveled to my neck. I felt my breathing increase as he continued. I felt my knees get weak by the way he kissed me and touched me. I slowly slid down the wall and he followed. Mello sat on my lap as he continued. His hand went up my shirt and teased my nipples. I moaned in delight as I gripped Mello's shoulders.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I continued to tease Near loving the way he responded. I soon grew tired of the position we were in. I pulled Near up to his feet and held him to my body, and kissed him and began to push him to his bed. He was now on his back underneath me breathing rather hard as I undid his shirt. Once I removed his shirt all of his skin was exposed to me, I tossed away the troublesome article of clothing. I began to feel his oh so familiar body and my hand traveled down until I got to the hem of his jeans where I could see the tent in his pants. I looked at his now not so pale face, I slowly began to pull his pants off knowing he would get a little mad at me for taking my time.**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello my breathing increasing. I placed my hands on his chest lifting up his shirt till I was able to see his tone stomach and chest. After awhile Mello finally took off my pants throwing them aside. We looked at each other my breath getting caught in my throat when Mello felt me up through my boxers. I moaned out, but not loudly afraid someone would hear us. He moved his hand up and down on me as I let out small moans. His skillful hand then went to the hem of my boxers and he began to pull them down ever so slowly. He pulled them down till they got to my knees; I was exposed in front of him as he took in the view. I began to blush when he licked his lips. He leaned down kissing my neck and stroking manhood. He held onto him as he continued my hips going up to get more affection from him. His mouth traveled to my ear where I could feel his hot breath. He slightly bit my earlobe as his hand continued to do what it was doing.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at his nightstand seeing the lotion on it. I stopped what I was doing and slightly got off of Near to get the lotion. I opened it up and squeezed some on my fingers. When I fully coated my fingers my hand traveled down Near. I lifted him up a little so his rear was visible to me. I found his entrance and circled around it gaining a small moan from Near. I slipped one digit inside of him now gaining a hiss of pain and pleasure. I leaned down capturing Nears lips in mine. Near moaned into the kiss as I added another digit inside of him. His arms wrapped around me as I added the last digit and hit his prostate, he moaned out but it was muffled by my lips. I continued to aim for the same spot to give Near the pleasure he wanted. I pulled the digits out of him getting a whimper from him. I smiled kissing him on his nose. I grabbed the lotion again put some on the palm of my hand and applying in to my hard erection. Well I was well lubed I position myself at Nears entrance. I slowly pushed inside of him, his heat engulfing me. I tried not to cum so fast so I waited for Near to adjust and for myself to calm down. **

**Nears POV:**

**I had finally caught my breath and wanted nothing more but for Mello to do me…wow.**

**"…Mello, can you please move now."**

**I clenched his shoulders as he finally looked at me. He nodded at me as he began to pull out of me. He slammed back in aiming right at that spot the sends a splash of pleasure waves over me. I held onto him as I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him tight to me. Each thrust got harder and more pleasure went over my body. My moans got louder and I no longer cared who heard, I was enjoying it too much. Mello's hand traveled down my body to my erection where he began to stroke me in time with his thrust. I felt sweat go down my face and thighs as Mello continued to do what I loved so much.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Near his half lidded lustful eyes turning me on. I pulled out of him getting a depressed look from Nears now wide eyed lust eyes. I sat down till my back was against the headboard. Near sat up looking at me; I just motioned him seductively for him to come to me. He got up crawling to me on all fours, which was so damn sexy. He was now sitting in front of me looking sexy as ever.**

**"Sit on my lap."**

**He didn't hesitate; he was now hovering over my lap and erection. I placed one hand on his hip and the other hand on my erection. I lined up with his entrance, pushing him down till he was sitting on me completely. He let out a moan as I was fully inside of him. I placed my hands on his hips, making him go up a little then slamming him back down. We both let out moans as I moved Nears hips on me. He then got the hang of it and began to bounce on top of me, meeting my thrusts. He rode me as his hands laid on my shoulders, and he kept his mouth, open delicious moans coming out. I captured his lips our tongues battling each other.**

**Nears POV:**

**I pulled away from Mello for air. I continued to ride him, wanting as much pleasure as possible. I felt my release coming as Mello began to stroke me. **

**"Mello I'm gunna…ahhh-**

**I was cut off as my cum went all over Mello's hand and both of our stomachs. I tilted my head back as I released enjoying the pure pleasure. I then felt Mello release into me; moaning along with me as his cum hit my prostate. I felt his cum go down my thighs along with sweat. I tried to control my breathing but I couldn't. I laid my head in the crook of Mello's neck breathing in and out. I felt his arms around me and his erection now going soft inside of me. We laid there for awhile the air smelled of sex, and the room was quiet hot. I picked my head up and looked at Mello; he looked back at me giving me a smile which I returned. We kissed a soft and gentle one and then looked into each other's eyes. I got off Mello feeling a slight pain in my lower back; I laid down and Mello did the same pulling me into his arms. One of his hands played with my hair as the other was on my hip where he was massaging little circles into my hipbone. I drifted away into sleep in Mello's embrace. I actual never felt this safe before, and I really loved it.**

**The next day**

**Mello's POV:**

**My eyes slowly began to open. I looked up at the ceiling then to my side; where I saw whose warmth I was enjoying. Near laid next to me sleeping peacefully, breathing softly. I looked at the time and it was 3am. Well we missed dinner, and now I was never going back to bed. I sat up Near still clinging to me, I smiled looking at him. I pulled him of me and he made a sound that sounded like he was pissed. I chuckled as he moved closer to me. I moved him so I was on top of him, and he stilled remained asleep. This would look really bad if someone were to come in…then again nobody came earlier today, so whatever. I leaned down kissing Near on the neck, then beginning to suck. Near let out a low moan as his head tilted back giving me mire access to his pale neck. My hand went down his body to his half hard erection. I stroked him till he was fully hard, and was moaning beneath me. I chuckled at how fast he got hard. O began to shake him; when he didn't wake up I pushed him off the bed.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt pain go over my body and notice I was on the floor…Déjà vu. I got up remembering that Mello had slept with me last night, so I knew he probably knocked me off again. I stood up a little angry, and I saw Mello sitting up looking up at me.**

**"What was that for?" I said with an irritated tone.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Well you wouldn't wake up so yeah."**

**I was now on my knees on his bed, I went over to him pulling him into my body feeling his erection on my stomach.**

**"Oh and I made you hard while you slept."**

**I began to move against him rubbing his erection between our stomachs. Near let out a gasp as he held onto me as I continued to rub him. He then began to move with me, precum coming out. I pushed him away getting off the bed and putting my clothes on and handing Nears his.**

**Nears POV:**

**I grabbed my clothes feeling my erection ache for Mello's touch.**

**"What are we doing?"**

**I began to put on my shirt then my boxers. I felt the very uncomfortable not wanting to put my pants on.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Obviously you forgot out deal Near."**

**I walked over to him putting my leg between his. Then lifting my leg up a little to rub Nears erection. He let out small moans, but then I moved to the bedroom door knowing Near was pissed and uncomfortable. We walked down the hallway, being extra quiet till we got to the back doors of the orphanage. Thankfully they weren't locked, we slipped through leaving the door slightly open just in case in locks from the outside. We did the same procedure we did last time, finally reaching the lake. I was glad it was a full moon cause now it wasn't so dark outside. And the water looked beautiful having the moon reflect off it. I began to take off my clothes while watching Near do the same, who was going pretty fast due to the erection in his pants. I walked over to him placing my hands on his hips and pulling him to me. I brought my lips to his kissing him lovingly. I began to unbutton his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers down his hips to his ankles. He stood in front of me the moonlight hitting him just right. **

**Nears POV:**

**I smiled pushing Mello away from me. I started walking to the lake going in slowly since the water was so damn cold and as the water hit my erection it felt even more uncomfortable. I got to the middle of the lake motioning Mello to hurry up. He took off the rest of his clothing, then walking into the lake. He swam to me; once he got to me he pulled me into his arms. Our arms and legs tangling with each other. He kissed me down my neck leaving marks as he went lower. My mind became foggy, when I felt Mello's hand go to my erection, and stroking me ever so slowly. I didn't even care how slow he was going as long as he was touching me. I began to the same for him, and he jerked forward; probably surprised since he wasn't expecting me to do that. I smiled at him, but he just gripped tighter and stroked faster. I let body be taken away by Mello's touch.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I wrapped Nears legs around my waist. Picking him up so he was a little higher than me in height. His eyes were glossy and his pale lips were now reddish. He wraps his arms around my neck once I start to rub both of our erections together. Nears head was thrown back as his blood rushed to his face. I looked at him in pure lust wanting him so much than ever before…even though I think that all the time. He looked me in the eyes and I looked back. He then let out a loud moan and called my name, indicating he had just cumed. The way he says my name always pushes me over my limits. I can control myself when he says my name. I paused looking at him wanting him to say my name more…but my real name.**

**"Mihael."**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello confused. Then it hit me…that's his real name. And it was such a beautiful name to, way better then Mello.**

**"Nate."**

**Mihael smiled at me, leaning into me capturing my lips. Our bodies getting even closer than before. We held onto each other floating in the water for a few more minutes, till we felt our skin about to wrinkle. We got out of the water feeling the cold air hit our bodies. We waited a couple more minutes to dry off. I grabbed my boxers and then my shirt which I button up. When I was done I was pulled into Mihael's arms for which felt like the 100****th**** time this night. We sat laid on the ground our arms wrapping around each other. No words were spoken just silence and the movement of the water. I felt myself drifting away.**

**"Goodnight…Mihael."**

**I closed my eyes going to sleep, I would never forget this night.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at Nate as he fell asleep, looking all happy. I leaned down kissing him on the forehead.**

**"Goodnight, Nate."**

**I soon felt my own tiredness catching up to me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to live this night, and live in it forever.**

* * *

:D I get all excited reading back on my work, I'm so stupid XP anyway I will try to update a lot sooner since in my next chapter im going to have my own original character appear XD his name is Jayy :P I made him up kind of randomly when I was bored one day lol. Well look forward to the next chapter you guys :P


	10. It is a long Chapter 4,000 words XD

**Hey you guys ok so this chapter to me is super long i didn't know where to stop lol. anyway on into the reviews**

**Yaoi angel16: YAY I'm a Yaoi God bow down to me :D jk. and thank you for saying that I'm your fav author. this was my reaction... *begins to read review...haha Yaoi God...OMG XD YAY. Begins to jump up and down* lol i really was happy no ones ever said that so thank anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**lie2me1moretime: Yes my friend that was me you can tell by my name lol XD i luvs you two :3. Oh and I would love it if you read my story gurl its no good but I want you input :P. When i wrote chapter 9 i was all Aww when i put that they told each other their names lol. lol and you OC Jae must have been awesome lol. and YAY new chapter to Crossing Lines now I'm excited lol.**

**and lastly FerKeehlRiver: i know you love it i love this story to lol XP. Thanks for sticking around and reading my story same goes for everyone else.**

**I luv you guys so much :) please enjoy this long ass chapter. I think its long...I don't know.**

* * *

**3 weeks later.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Its been almost a month since L went to Japan to work on a case, Matt's last talked to me, and since I got with…Nate. The only people who know are L, Matt, and Watari. L and Watari were ok with it all, they just told us not to tell Roger. And Matt, was just really pissed and still is. We haven't talk since I told him that I was with Near, so he's been hanging out with other people. And people usually stare at me and him surprised that were not talking considering before we were always together. I was actually considering that I would start talking to Nate in front of everyone, but I would talk to Nate about it first. Or I could talk to Jayy who is a new kid who came to the orphanage this month. Even though he acts silent in front of people he's actually really loud and cool around me and Near. he's always keeps me in a good mood. When he first came he ignored everyone but then he started to hand with me and Nate. Speaking of the devil, there he is.**

**"Hey Jayy!"**

_Jayy's POV:_

_I heard Mello's voice from far away. I turned to see him walking towards me. I stopped so he could catch up. Out of everyone here him and Near were the best yet in front of people they had to be separate to keep up their image. So I would mostly hand with Mello since Near in front of people doesn't really talk or show emotions. But it would be better if he did considering he's better when he does, but I wasn't about to change him to my liking. Mello came up to me._

_"Hey, Mello. What you up to?"_

**Mello's POV:**

**"Going to Nears room so come on."**

**I pulled him by the arm, heading to Nate's room. Once we got there I didn't feel like knocking so I just opened the door. Nate was sitting on the floor stacking some dice. He looked at me and Jayy after he closed the door. Me and Jayy walked over to him sitting on either side by him.**

**"Hey Near I was thinking of something."**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mello seeing the idea pass through his eyes.**

**"What Mello?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Me, you, and Jayy all need to hand, but in front of people. So what I'm saying is don't so emotionless when were around people who cares about image."**

**I could see Nate hesitate on this idea, but I could tell he was thinking it over.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Ok let's do it."**

**Mihael and Jayy both gave me a smirk. I got up putting my dice away and motioning Mihael and Jayy to stand.**

**"Let's go outside."**

**I began to walk to my door waiting for Mello and Jayy to follow. We walked out in the hallway to the back doors of Whammy's where most of the kids were outside playing. I opened the doors and Mihael and Jayy following me. I first got stared at for not normally going outside, but then we got a second stare since me and Mihael were actually walking together. We walked till we got to one of the trees in the back for shade. The kids still stared at us confused on what was going on. **

**"So do we act like this in class also?"**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"Yeah, we'll move our desk together since there's really no seating chart. But you should laugh Near. That will really throw everyone off."_

_I looked at some of the kids staring at us. This must be really shocking them to see Near with Mello. This was really fun._

_"Everyone looks like they just saw a ghost, this is hilarious."_

_I began to laugh._

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled at Jayy chuckling.**

**"They're all so stupid, Near were going to keep this up ok and I like Jayy's idea about you laughing."**

**I only said that because I've never heard him laugh. I wanted to hear what he sounded like. I smiled at Nate, and he gave me a small one back. We remained outside for a good hour, we then decided to go back inside and get something to eat. We got to the café of course getting some stares again, which Jayy just laughed at. Jayy then remembered he had to go and do something he didn't want to tell us about. So me and Nate went to my room. Once we got in and shut the door, I wrapped my arms around Nate's waist pulling him to me till our lips met. We both have gotten so used to each other now, especially our lips. Our legs tangled as I pushed Nate up against the wall. We pulled apart looking at each other, our arms still around each other.**

**"Can I ask you something?"**

**I said this as I pulled him into my chest.**

**Nears POV:**

**I held onto Mihael listening to his question.**

**"Yeah, you can ask me anything Mihael."**

**I smiled as I said his name which I loved so much.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I paused when he said my name. But I then remember my question.**

**"…Will you run away with me?"**

**I really didn't want to ask him just yet since we've only been together for a month, but I needed to get out of this damn orphanage. And I wasn't planning on leaving right away anyway. I looked at Nate, he looked hesitant, and I would understand if he didn't want to come. In the end I might even stay if Nate won't come with me. We looked at each other me waiting for Nate's response.**

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Mihael…is he really leaving. And what happened if I say no to him, will he still leave. I looked at the ground not knowing what to say to him. If I were to say yes I would get to be with him, but where would we go. And if I say no I don't know if he'll leave or stay with me. And what happens when L decides to pick who the next to take over his role. So many things swam through my mind.**

**"I…I don't know."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I cupped his face so he was looking back at me.**

**"Nate it's not like I'm leaving this minuet, I do plan on staying for awhile at least till I figuring everything out for myself. But I can give you time to think this over. I know it's pretty odd of me asking this all of a sudden. I was just wondering ok. You don't have to answer right away."**

**He nods at me looking at me with those eyes. I bring my lips to his and hold him tight, taking him to my bed.**

**Later that night.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I lay down, Nate at my side sleeping and snuggling more into me. Tomorrow we had what we called school, which is where me, Nate, and Jayy will set up our plan to mess with everyone. The best part was that we had Linda for that class. She would probably get a little angry knowing that I'm able to make Nate show emotion, and that she can barely have a conversation with him. How I couldn't wait for tomorrow.**

**Few hours later**

**Nears POV:**

**I was in my room changing deciding instead of wearing pajama pants I would wear jeans that always been there in my dresser drawers. I then put on a plain white T-Shirt which was not oversized. I put on a pair of shoes that I never wear and just been there. I wait for Mihael and Jayy to come to my room so we could go to class. And just on que I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it to reveal Mihael and Jayy; they both looked at me, Jayy giving me a smile then a thumbs up. He yelled for us to go and so we went Mihael staying a little behind. I turned to see what he was staring at, and I knew he was already looking at my butt. I looked at him and gave him a slight smile turning back around and catching up to Jayy. We stood by the classroom door, hearing people talking aloud. Mihael stood next to me while Jayy looked inside the classroom he turned around to us.**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"You guys ready?"_

_They both nodded at the same time. I gave them a devilish smile._

_"Let's go."_

_I walked inside the classroom, Mello and Near following right behind me. Almost everyone stared at us as we got 3 desk together Mello sitting at the desk by the wall, Near in the middle, while I sat to his left. Another reason for the stares was Nears outfit, which he pulled off pretty well for just jeans and a shirt. I turned so I was facing Near and Mello._

_"So, what do you guys want to talk about?"_

**Mello's POV:**

**"I say we just laugh really loud."**

**I looked at Nate who just nodded his head. While Jayy just messed with his hair.**

**"Or we could just talk about movies or some shit."**

**I looked to the side.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Yeah let's do that. Even though I didn't really watch them as a kid."**

**I shrugged looking at Jayy who looked like he was thinking of what movie to talk about. I looked at Mihael as our eyes locked on each other. He gave me a slight smile then nodded in a direction of the room. I followed his nod and saw a group of girls and in that group was Linda. They kept looking at the 3 of us; I turned back to Mihael.**

**"That's creepy."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled at Nate, gaining another stare from the group of girls god this was funny.**

**"They look like they want to kill me, especially Linda. It like children of the corn, but crazy fan girls instead."**

**Nate gave a slight laugh, which caught Jayy's attention, he looked at Nate telling him to laugh louder, but Nate just looked at me trying to fight off Jayy. The teacher then walked in, not giving a single fuck. She sits down and falls asleep right away.**

**"She's such a good teacher."**

**Jayy nods in agreement as Nate smiles at me. We actually began to have a conversation about random crap that didn't even matter, we were just trying to get Nate to laugh which we failed at. I looked forward my eyes landing on Matt, who paid no attention to us what so ever. I then looked at Nate, who was still not giving in. I then got an idea I got closer to Nate.**

**"I'm going to get you to laugh."**

**He looked at me excepting my challenge. I placed my hands on his sides and began to tickle him. He tried to push me away, but Jayy got him from behind doing the same thing. Even though I didn't want Jayy touching Nate I knew this would work well.**

**Nears POV:**

**I struggled in Mihael's and Jayy's grip gaining more stares from everyone in the room, since the desk were moving back and forth as I struggled. Knowing that they wouldn't stop I just began to laugh so they would stop. Everyone now looked at us even the teacher. I felt my body began to heat up as I felt their hands on me. They both smiled as I laughed, I elbowed Jayy in the chest as I pushed Mihael away taking in all the air I could. Jayy patted my head as Mihael chuckled a little. I looked up into Mihael's eyes as he smiled at me. **

**Mello's POV:**

**"Everyone is looking at you Near. Especially Linda, it's so funny."**

**I looked at everyone who looked at us wanting this class to end. And my wish came true when I heard the bell go off, I didn't even feel like we were in class that long but whatever. We all got up walking out the door like a couple of bosses. We then finished the day off in our last class of the day, which was history and the teacher was as old as history. I just laid my head on my desk as Nate and Jayy sat next to me. I was about to fall asleep before I heard Jayy call my name. I looked up looking at Jayy who just smiled at me.**

**"What?"**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"I need to talk to you after class."_

_He just nodded at me as the teacher went on talking about things we already knew. I looked at Near who just looked uninterested in all of this. I looked to my side and saw a girl with pig tails looking our way; she kept looking at Near, and wasn't paying attention to me looking at her. It was obvious she had a thing for Near, so I decided to mess with her. I moved my desk as close as it could to Nears he looked at me confused. I smiled at him nodding my head in the direction of the girl. He looked and rolled his eyes looking forward again. I looked back the girl stealing glances of Near, I put my arm around Nears shoulder pulling him to me. He looked at me confused on what I was doing. The girl stared at us also confusion written all over her face. I then leaned into Near, kissing him on the forehead. Nears pale face was now a slight pink. I smiled at him, I looked slightly at the girl; she looked like she just saw a ghost. I retreated my arm back as I looked at the boring ass teacher._

**Nears POV:**

**Did he seriously just do that? I looked at Mihael who still had his head on the desk. I was relieved that he didn't see, he probably would've tackled Jayy to the ground. But Linda had seen, and now she looked like she saw a ghost. I know he was just messing with her but what the hell was he thinking. I just wanted to go to my room, afraid on what he would try to the next. Luckily the bell rang. I got up grabbing my stuff, Mihael told me he was going to talk to Jayy and that he would come to my room later. Crap did he see, I sure as hell wasn't about to have them fight. When I got to the door, they looked like they were joking around, but I didn't know if Jayy would tell him what he did to Linda. I walked to my room shutting the door behind me.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"So what did you want to talk about?"**

**Jayy looked around the room, looking at some of the kids that were still there. He suggested we go out back and walk the perimeter of the gate. I agreed and left with him. Whatever this was must be personal or something. We got outside making a b-line to one side of the gate. We began to walk around everyone ignoring us.**

**"So what's up?"**

**We continued to walk around.**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"Does Near like guys?"_

_I turned to see Mello's confused expression. He asked me why I wanted to know._

_"One Near is cute I was thinking of asking him out because I'm bi, but I don't know if he even likes guy. Considering almost every girl here goes all wide eyes over him."_

_Mello just said I don't know. _

_"Do you know a girl with pigtails."_

_He looked at me confused once again thinking I was changing the topic. But he answered with a 'yes her name is Linda. Why? '_

_"Oh well in last period she kept staring at Near like she a vulture. So I decided to mess with her. I scooted my desk closer to Near, and I wrapped my arm around him. She looked at us, and just to set it off I kissed him on his forehead."_

_I began to laugh remembering the look on her face._

**Mello's POV:**

**…this son of a bitch. What the fuck was he thinking? He started laughing and I joined along, so I could keep myself from punching his face.**

**"You're stupid you know that."**

**What I meant to say was. 'If you fucking touch him again I'll kill you.' But I kept my cool. We walked around for a couple more minutes. But then I told him I had to go somewhere. He just said ok and continued to walk as I went back inside. I went straight to Nears room opening the door. He sat on his bed, he looks up at me. I walk over to his bed sitting next to him.**

**"Jayy told me what happen."**

**Nears POV:**

**My eyes went wide. Damn, I looked at Mello not knowing what to say to him.**

**"Mello, I."**

**I looked at him still at a loss for words. I looked at my hands knowing I should have told him right away instead of waiting. **

**Mello's POV:**

**I knew it wasn't Nate's fault. Jayy was just being stupid. I got closer to Nate placing my hand on his cheek. I lifted his face up to mine, I looked into his eyes, the eyes I fell in love with. I leaned into him placing my lips gently on his. I pulled away, pulling him into my body. I rested my chin on top of his head.**

**"…I…I love you Nate."**

**Nears POV:**

**My heart stopped, it felt like time had froze over. He really said it, I clenched his shirt feeling my heartbeat come back, I pushed him away placing a soft kiss on his lips, our faces centimeters apart. **

**"…I love you to, Mihael."**

**He pulled me into to his body placing a loving kiss on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his down so he was on top of me. We held each other getting lost in each other's embrace. I wrapped my legs around Mello's waits as he kissed me down my neck leaving marks that I no longer cared who saw. I moaned out as I felt Mihael's hand on my crotch, rubbing me. I grabbed his shirt pealing it off his flawless skin. He did the same to me kissing down my body. I tangled my fingers in his hair, breathing fast. He started to unbutton my jeans, which I wish I wasn't wearing since it was taking a little longer to get off me. He threw my clothes to the side along with his. I grabbed the lotion that was under my pillow and handed it to him. He took it putting some on his crotch. He positions himself outside of my entrance thrusting inside of me. I let out a loud moan that everyone could probably hear. I held onto Mihael as he thrust into me letting out grunts. I felt sweat drip down my face as the room got hotter. Mihael's skin was just as sweaty as mine as he held me to his chest. I tangled my fingers through his golden locks as he held my hips still thrusting into me hitting my prostate over and over. **

**"Mihael, I'm ahhh~."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I kissed Nate on his neck sucking and leaving a mark. I traveled my hand down and began to rub Nate in time with my thrust. I felt Nate's seed release all over my hand; I brought my fingers to my lips licking Nate's seed off them. He looked at me with his lustful eyes, moaning as my seed went inside of him. I looked at Nate as his hair went over his eyes due to the sweat. I moved his hair away kissing him on his cheek. I pulled out him lying next to him. We laid next to each other, breathing in and out pretty fast. I pulled Nate to my body holding him tight to me; I then heard a knock at the door. Me and Nate both jumped up freaking out. I clamped my hand over his mouth pulling him into his closet bringing our clothes with us. We stood there holding our breaths. There was a second knock we stood there terrified. We heard footsteps walk away and we let out our breaths that we were holding in. I looked at Nate who had his hand on his chest as he breathed out. I put my hand on his cheek lifting his face up to mine. I locked eyes with him. I leaned into him placing a soft kiss on his lips laughing when I pulled away.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Why are you laughing?"**

**He just continued to laugh saying we looked funny when we heard the knock at my door. I began to laugh along with him. I opened my closet door putting on my boxers. Mihael wrapped his arms around me placing his head on my neck. I held onto his hands as I leaned my back into his chest. We stayed like that for awhile, just feeling each other's embrace. I pulled away putting on my clothes as did Mihael. We walked out of my room checking the hall way to see if anyone was there. We walked down the hallway, going to the café for Lunch. We got our occasional stares as we got our food and walked to a table. We began to eat when we heard a familiar voice. **

**"Oh hey Jayy."**

_Jayy's POV:_

_I sat down in front of Near, putting my tray down._

_"So what's on today's agenda?"_

_I began to eat my food._

**Nears POV:**

**I looked at Jayy who was devouring his plate of food.**

**"I don't know any ideas?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**I was about to say something, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see him standing there.**

**"…Matt."**

**I looked at him…well what I could look at due to his goggles. I felt my heart stop, I hadn't talk to him in over a month, and now he comes over.**

**"What do you want?"**

**I try to give him my smuggest attitude, but I really do want to talk to him. Because no matter what hes still my best friend who was there for me through thick and thin. I hear him sigh, I look at Near who was avoiding Matt's eye contact while Jayy didn't really give a shit.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I knew he was probably still mad at me, and I was still a little mad at him to. But he is my friend and I know I have to be there for him as he was for me the first day I came here._**

**_"…Can we talk?"_**

**_I stood there waiting for his answer. I knew we just needed to talk and get over this damn wall that was between us. He began to get up looking at me…he said yes. He looked at Near then the new kid telling them that he would catch them later. He began walking out of the café, me following right behind him._**

**_"Let's go outside by the tire swing…no one's really there."_**

**_He just nodded walking to the back door of Whammy's. We walked outside the sun hitting our skins. We walked till we got to the old tire swing that hung from the old tree. Mello sat on it swinging a little._**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked at my feet as I felt myself go back and forth.**

**"What do you want to talk about, now that you got me here?"**

**I looked slightly at him, my bangs covering my eyes.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"First I want to apologize for the way I acted…I thought I had feelings for you, but I was just acting dumb and realized I was wrong. I just want to tell you that were good friends, and I don't really want to lose you over so stupid fight."_**

**_I looked at me feet, once again waiting for Mello to speak._**

**Mello's POV:**

**I inhaled, pausing and holding my breath. I lifted my head up and looked at Matt straight in his eyes.**

**"Your right and I don't want to lose you either not after all we've been through together. You're a good friend Matt, one I don't want to lose."**

**He looked at me giving me a slight smile which I returned. I got off the swing, opening my arms.**

**"Let's hug it out bitch."**

**He laughed walking to me slowly. We wrapped our arms around each other, laughing at what I just said. We pulled away looking at each other. I gave him a playful slap, and went back to the swing. Matt walked over sitting next t me and kicking off the ground.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Our bodies swung back and forth, the wind blowing through our hair and the sun no longer hitting us._**

**_"…if you don't mind me asking Mells? Why did you get with Near, I thought you wanted him dead."_**

**_He began to laugh which scared me at first, since I didn't expect that._**

**Mello's POV:**

**I held my head low letting the laughs escape me. God how he said I wanted Nate dead was funny for some weird reason. I finally collected myself**

**"…I really don't know, there something about him that I can't really explain at all."**

**I looked up at the sky thinking about him**

**"And before you ask I plan on staying with him as long as I can."**

**I continued to look up as I felt Matt's eyes on me.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I looked at the ground biting my lip._**

**_"That's fine."_**

**_I began to laugh._**

**_"Its weird thinking of you two together you know."_**

**_I began to laugh more thinking about the two of them; the two who hated each other since they saw each other's ranks. Mello began to laugh along with me. We both sat there talking about what was going on and memories, and I thought finally I have my friend back._**

* * *

**Well that's all folks lol I'm so dumb. i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the character Jayy is based of my friends but its like the guys version of her lol. well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter ill let you know now that there gunna be some Drama~ in the next chapter so look forward to that lol. Anyway Italy OUT!I'm gunna write some fic's only got 20 ideas in my head...that sounded less stupid in my head -.- anyway luv you guys Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Is it the end?

**Okay so i didn't go to school I'm such a rebel, but anyway i got really bored and decided to update today. Also i will be posting a new story today also. I'm really ahead of myself with this story I already have the next like 4 chapters ready for you guys. :) please enjoy.**

* * *

**Somewhere else**

**Nears POV:**

**Me and Jayy sat in his room playing a game of speed, which I kept l winning at. After the about the 50****th**** game Jayy gave up throwing his cards to the floor. I smiled at him and he returned it. We sat next to each other, Jayy telling me about movie I've never seen before. He then got up grabbing his laptop turning it on so we could watch a movie.**

**"So what are we going to watch?"**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"Have you ever watched 'Titanic'."  
he responded with a no. I whipped around._

_"What that's a classic man."_

_I grabbed my laptop logging into it. Once it turned on I put in the movie, and sat on my bed. I motioned Near to sit next to me. He walked over and sat next to me helping me hold the laptop. _

_"Wait hold up its sounds horrible without headphones."_

_I got up walking to my drawer and grabbed a pair of ear buds. I then walked over to my light switch and turned it off. I walked back over to the bed taking the laptop and plugging in my headphones. I handed one to Near and kept one for myself. The movie began and we continued to watch it._

**Sometime later**

_Jayy's POV:_

_We continued to watch the movie it was on the part where Jack and Rose where running through that weird place with the workers…I don't know. So far Near actually like the movie and was saying he couldn't believe he's never seen it before. I just laughed saying he's missed out. We were now at the scene where there in that weird car thing. Heh…I looked at Near who looked interested in the movie. God he was so cute, and this seating arrangement wasn't helping considering we were so close. I moved the mouse and paused the movie. Near looked at me confused and a little disappointed that I paused the movie. I placed my hand on his cheek, bringing him closer to me. My lips met with his; his lips tasted like honey as I kissed him. He resisted as I kissed him, but I just pulled him closer to me by his hip. _

**Nears POV:**

**…what the fuck! I placed my hands on his chest trying to push him away but of course he was to strong. He pushed the laptop away from us pushing himself more onto me. I felt him lick the bottom of my lip asking for permission to enter. I struggled to push him away; I finally decided to punch him in his stomach. He pulled away grasping his stomach and coughing…did I really hit him that hard. He looked at me and I looked back unsure what to do. He really knew how to freak me out. **

_Jayy's POV:_

_I looked at Near and he looked scared for his life. Does this mean he's not gay or what. Or does he already have someone else. So many things went through my mind. I cleared my throat and looked back at Near._

_"…do you not like me or something?"_

_…why did I say that…oh well._

**Nears POV:**

**I bit my lip and looked away from Jayy.**

**"It's not that Jayy, I like you but only as a friend…I'm sorry."**

**It was obvious he liked me, but I just feel like I tore his heart out. I love Mihael, and that's it. But I wasn't about to say that to make him feel even worse. I looked down at my hands not knowing what to do next. the room grew silent and we didn't exchange words.**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"…I understand Near. That was pretty stupid of me I'm sorry."_

_I looked to the side not wanting to look at him right in the face. I took in a breath. I can't believe I did that, but I needed to know why he didn't want to be with me._

_"…so are you straight or is there someone else?"_

_I glanced over at him._

**Nears POV:**

**I felt heat rise to my face, I thought about Mihael. I knew I couldn't lie to Jayy.**

**"…there's someone else."**

**I looked down my hands covering my eyes. The only thing that could be heard was our breathing and heart beats. **

**"…I should go."**

**He didn't say anything so I just got up and left the room. I walked down the hall hanging my head low. Why was everything so complicated; I got to my room and shut the door, sliding down once I closed it. Maybe if I wasn't hear everything would be better; Mihael and Matt wouldn't be fighting and Jayy wouldn't be heartbroken. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly not wanting myself to break down. I held myself thinking of what to do. After awhile I made up my mind. I got up and pulled myself together. I walked to Rogers's office, but when I got there I froze at the door; but I pulled myself together and knocked on the door. I heard him say 'come in'. I took in a deep breath and opened the door.**

Roger's POV:

I looked up from my paperwork to see Near standing there.

"How can I help you Near?"

He walked to my desk slowly like he was seconding guessing on coming here.

"Is everything all right, Near?"

**Nears POV:**

**"Everything is fine…I just needed to ask you something."**

**He looks at me telling me to go on. I took in a deep breath…screw it.**

**"Roger I want to leave this place."**

**The words just blurted out my mouth. Roger looks at me wide eyed. Surprised that I said that.**

Roger's POV:

"Near what are you talking about?"

He just says that he wants to leave. I stand up and walk over to him; I place my hand on his shoulder and he just looks straight at me. I can tell he want s to cry, I just wish I knew why.

"Near, listen to what you're saying, I know you can't mean all this."

**Nears POV:**

**I slap roger's hand away from me.**

**"I do mean it, I want to leave. I can't take it here anymore; this place is messing with my mind!"**

**I look at the ground, surprised that I yelled at Roger of all people. He didn't do anything yet I'm taking out my problems on him. He just tells me that is should think about it.**

**"Please, I want to leave right now."**

**I feel tears slip down my face.**

Roger's POV:

"…let me see what I can do."

I turn back around and go to the nearby phone on my desk. I see Near leave my office as the other line continues to ring, I wait for the other person to answer.

L's POV:

I was looking through the files of the Task Force families. I made my conclusion that it was Light Yagami. I then heard my phone begin to ring. I look to my side and grab the phone; its Roger. I know he would only call for something important. I open the phone a click the call button.

"Hello, Roger is something wrong."

Roger's POV:

"I don't want to keep you long L since I know your busy, but I just wanted to tell you that Near came in my office just not that long ago. And he told me he wanted to leave Whammy's."

L was silence over the phone, probably thinking about what to do.

L's POV:

I bit my thumb. Something must have had to happen I order to get Near to actually say he wants to leave. Could it have something to do with Mello. I couldn't be there right now due to the fact I was in Japan.

"What did he do when he came to see to and did he say anything else or was that it?"

Roger's POV:

"Well he came into my office and blurted out that he told me he wanted to leave. I told him that he didn't mean it but he just yelled back that he does want to leave and that he was losing his mind. He then began to cry and I told him ill see what I could do."

L's POV:

I took in a breath. I was no 100% sure something had to have happened to make him say all that.

"I want you to go find him I would like to talk to him myself. Call this number back once you've found him ok."

Roger responded with an ok, he then hung up. I closed my phone thinking about to Near. 

**Some other place (are you even reading this)**

**Nears POV:**

**I clasped the backpack that was on my back. I went to the front of Whammy's which surprisingly wasn't filled with anyone. I made a B-line to the front gate. It wasn't locked so I opened it with ease. I walked past the gate closing it softly; I looked back and stayed there for awhile. I then felt my feet move on its own as I walked down the path. This was the last time I would see Whammy's. I couldn't even bring myself to tell Mihael goodbye or even talk to him. I was so selfish; I bit my lip walking further and further away from Whammy's. I will miss the place and the people there, but for now I would just have to leave it all behind, and move on.**

**The End…JK**

* * *

**DRAMA BOMB. lol and yes this is not the last chapter if it was this would be a crappy ending. it's one of those endings where the person writing gave up and just decided to do this; but I'm not like that the story will continue :D and not into the reviews.**

**Yaoi angel16: when you put 'god of the new Yaoi world.' i was all I'm the gay version of Light lol XP. but i feel like after you read this chapter you want to kill Jayy now lol. Thanks for your review lol.**

**and now lie2me1moretime: Well now i guess your more mad at Jayy lmao XD. And of course i'll check out your story gurl lol the title makes it sound awesome already lol.**

**Well until next time bye Italy OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone so i have nothing to do which is a good thing. since i've been so busy lately who knows when i'll be able to update ugh. but in 3 months SUMMER so YAY i'll be able to post more then but for now ugh. So anyway into the reviews which im to lazy to read so everyone else will read it to you.

Jayy: To Yaoi Angel16...what do you mean i can live for now, do you guys have some organize group that's planning to kill me or something :( ok anyway *continues to read review* ...WHAT NEAR LEFT WHY WASN'T I INFORMED ABOUT THIS *mouth gets covered*

italyPASTA13: Shut up Mello hasn't read that far. *Throws Jayy into a closet.* umm Matt you can read the next one.

Matt: Okay!...Neeeeeeeaaaaarrrrr fuuuuu...umm ok. Wait what...MELLO COME OVER HERE!

*Mello walks over*

Mello: What Matt? *get's review shoved into his face. Begins to read* ...THERE'S TWO OF ME WAIT WHAT? *reads more* What's going on?

Matt: *Begins to freak out* There can't be two of me i'm to AWESOME!...Wait maybe this is a lie because the persons username is 'lie2me1moretime'

Mello: You could be right, but...I Don't Know?!

italyPASTA13: This was a bad idea. *Sees door open rowdy.*

Jayy: NEAR LEFT!

Mello: *eyes go wide*

italyPASTA13: Shit...*takes out a pair on sunglasses.* Guys look over here!. *Watch as eyes follow me. Pulls out that thing from MIB and go all ape shit with it.*

*Everyone looks around*

Matt: Whats going on?

italyPASTA13: Nothing get back into the story. *points to a door. Everyone finally leaves* well that was a bad idead. Anyway enj- ...well do you want to say it *looks behind me* ok get over here.

Near: Enjoy this chapter everyone

* * *

**Mello's POV:**

**Me and Matt walked through the hallways talking about random things that had no meaning; I then saw Jayy.**

**"Hey, Jayy!"**

**He turned around looking at me. He walked towards me as I walked to him. We finally met up.**

**"Where's Near I thought he would be with you?"**

**He just shrugged. He suggested he was in his room. So we all decided to go and check it out. We walked down the hallways our destination Nate's room. We finally got there, and I knocked on the door. There was no answer; I just decided to open the door. We walked in the lights off; I turned on the switch but Nate wasn't in there. Jayy gave me a confused look. Matt said he might be outside or in the playroom. So we decided to check.**

**30 minutes later**

**Mello's POV:**

**We looked everywhere but we couldn't find Nate. I felt my heart beat go faster. I then thought he might be in Roger's office, so we went there. I knocked on the door…no answer. I opened it to see Roger not at his desk. I then heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Roger standing there looking at the 3 of us.**

**"Oh Roger. Umm-**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Do you know where Near is Roger?"_**

**_I knew Mello was probably freaking out inwardly, that's just who he was. Roger looked at us then to his side._**

_Roger's POV:_

_"I was going to ask you guys if you knew. I've been looking for him for awhile."_

**Mello's POV:**

**My eyes went wide. Nate's gone…did he run away? So many questions ran through my mind. Roger told us to go into his office. We went inside as Roger walked to his desk. He picked up the phone dialing a number. My heart began to beat faster' I then felt a hand in my own. I turned to see Matt holding my hand. He knew me the best so he could tell I was freaking out. I took in a breath, and tried to calm myself.**

Roger's POV:

The phone rang, and then L finally picked up. I didn't bother to drag things out.

"L, I can't find Near. I also asked Mello, Matt, and Jayy. They haven't seen him either."

Silence took over the phone.

L's POV:

I knew this would happen, but I didn't expect Near to leave that fast. He really was an unsolvable puzzle. I took in a breath thinking about what to do. I bit my thumb breaking through the skin.

"…its likely we wont be able to find him. He left Whammy's on his own free will, he could be miles away by now."

I took in another breath knowing Roger wouldn't like to hear this but this is what has to be done.

"Please do not try to track him down. He left and that's it, there's nothing that can be done."

Roger's POV:

I felt my eyes widen.

"How can you say that?"

He remains silent not saying a word. He apologizes and hangs up. I stand there, putting the phone back. I look down, completely forgetting that the boys where there until I hear Matt asked what happen. I looked at the 3 of them unsure what to say, but I knew I couldn't trick them and say everything was going to be all right.

"…Near ran away, and L told me to have nothing to do with him."

**Mello's POV:**

**I felt a shiver go up my spine…he couldn't have left. I looked at the ground clenching Matt's hand.**

**"Are you sure he left?"**

**Roger then told us that earlier on the day that Nate had came to his office and told him he wanted to leave. I felt my heart stop…could it have been what I asked him about. I bit my lip clenching Matt's hand even harder. I looked over at Jayy who looked like he saw a ghost. I let go of Matt's hand and walked over to Jayy. I placed my hand on his shoulder.**

**"…what happen?"**

**Jayy looked at me then looked to his side. He bit his lip not looking me in the face.**

_Jayy's POV:_

_I pulled Mello off to the side, to where no one could hear us._

_"…I kissed Near. I think he ran away because of me or something." _

_I looked at the ground. Maybe it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that._

**Mello's POV:**

**I clenched my fist trying not to punch him. He probably told Jayy there was someone else. Then he thought that he broke Jayy's heart and decided to leave. But it still doesn't explain why he didn't tell me anything. I turned so I was facing Roger.**

**"When did he come and tell you all this?"**

**He responded with longer than an hour ago.**

**"He couldn't have gotten far this is Near were talking about. He most likely took the front gate so lets go into town and see if he's there."**

**Roger looked at me surprised that I even wanted to find him, but I wasn't about to let him get away that easily. Roger then nodded; I walked to the door, my destination…Nate.**

**Sometime later**

**Nears POV:**

**I walked on the pavement getting stared at every once in awhile; thank god I wasn't wearing all white or I would have been the center of attention. I stopped to pull out a jacket from the backpack I had since the temperature was slowly going down. I zipped it up putting the backpack back over my shoulders. My hands started to get colder so I stuffed them in my pockets the cold air hitting my face. Where should I go, I have no money as I sure as hell wasn't about to stay outside for the night. I walked inside a nearby Starbucks letting the smell of coffee waft into my nose. I felt my body get warm due to the fact that the heater was on. I sat down at one of the tables taking a rest for the amount of time I walked. People continued to talk as I thought out a plan of where I should go. I was thinking about going to a park or something, but I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned my head slightly seeing someone sitting far away from me wearing a hat, but looking at me dead on not even caring if they were caught. I turned back around so I wasn't facing the person. I took in a breath; I got up grabbing my stuff and heading outside again. And I suspected the person got up and followed me from a safe distance. I bit my lip, where the hell should I go. I decided to go somewhere where there are a lot of people. I found some store and went inside, it looked pretty busy but the person was still following me. I went to one of the isles pretending to look at something. The person was in the same isle doing the same thing I was. Every person that would pass by the person would get closer. By the 8****th**** person he was almost standing next to me. I took in a breath looking over at him.**

**"…why are you following me?"**

**The person looked at me, their hat covering his eyes. I saw a glimpse of his eyes which were a icy blue and I felt like they where piercing through my skin. Someone else walked but this time when that person left, the person following me was standing right in front of me with his blue eyes. I felt my heart stop as he looked at me, I felt like I couldn't move as he looked at me. I bit the inside of my cheek breaking the skin and feeling the blood dance on my tongue. The person was now centimeters away from my face. He was breathing softly their breath smelling of alcohol. I felt their hand go to my cheek; it sent shivers up my spine. The person leaned into me the lips at my ear. Their hot breath sent my body to go paralyze. They said in a hush voice…'come with me, I'll keep you safe.' as soon as they said that there hand was on my hip. Like hell, I now knew it was a man he had to be in at least his twenties. I shoved him away from me making him almost fall over...I'm getting strong. I soon began to run for my life. I heard footsteps behind me i was to scared to look back. i just needed to get onto the street. I felt my feet go even faster than before. My heart was pounding as I ran even faster. I ran out the store running down the pavement. I was about to turn a corner, but I looked behind me to see if he was still there. I didn't see him but I did run into something knocking me backwards.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Me, Mello, Jayy, and Roger hand finally got to town we split up saying we were going to meet up where we came from. I walked around passing different stores and all. It was so nice being out of the orphanage I kind of wanted to check some places out, but right now I was suppose to look for Near and that's all. I walked past a Starbucks as someone opened the door letting the smell of coffee come out…damn I wanted some so bad. I continued to walk down the pavement passing people up. I was about to turn a corner when I felt something run into my stomach and chest knocking the air right out of me. I fell backwards falling on my buns (which still hurt by the way). I tried to regain my breath going all overboard. I looked in front of me to see what had run into me. I saw someone else on the ground slowly getting up. He was rubbing his head most likely he hit in when he fell. I then realized it was Near geez what was he doing idiot…wait a minute…Near! Oh shit I'm awesome I found him in the 5 minuets I've been here; I jumped to my feet walking to him._**

**_"Near, I found you!"_**

**_He looked up at me surprised to see me. _**

**_"Now, get your ass up. Mello is worried sick about you."_**

**_I handed my hand out to him waiting for him to reach out._**

**Nears POV:**

**I reached out for Matt happy to see him. Just as long as I was away from the creep. I was now on me feet in front of Matt. He looked at me smiling saying we were going back to Whammy's. I just nodded walking next to him. We walked slowly to where ever we were going. It was silent as we walked with each other. The only thing we heard was the wind and people talking as they walked by.**

**"…who came?"**

**I then notice we were still holding hands; It was due to the reason i was so damn scared. I just needed someone to stay with me right now**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I looked at Near who for some reason looked a little frighten._**

**_"Mello of course also Roger and Jayy."_**

**_He just mumbled an 'oh'. I looked at him again this time I wanted to ask him a question._**

**_"Why were you running Near?"_**

**_i felt his hand tighten in my hand. Was he being chased or something. I pulled him to the side; he stood in front of me we remained holding hands. We looked at each other. I looked at him the same way I had looked at him back then when he was looking for Mello. Still not knowing what to say to him, I then cleared my mind of the old memories._**

**_"You can tell me Near."_**

**_I held wordiness in my voice when I didn't mean to. He looked at the ground then back at me. He said 'ok'._**

**20 minutes later**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Well that guys a creep…is he still following you?"_**

**_I looked in every direction. Near just responded with a 'no'. I just shrugged my shoulders._**

**_"We should go ok."_**

**_Near nodded as me as we began to walk to where we were supposed to be. We finally reached where me and everyone else came from (Which was a bridge). Me and Near stood there waiting for everyone else to come. We stood there looking at the view before us._**

**_"…why did you runaway, Near?"_**

**_He just looked forward wanting to ignore the question._**

**Nears POV:**

**"I really don't want to talk about it, sorry."**

**He said he understood as he put his hand on my shoulder. The temperature began to get colder than before. I could now see my breath in front of me.**

**"...Is Mello mad at me?"**

**Matt knew about us already, and I could tell that him and Mihael were probably talking again cause I really doubt Matt would come if they weren't.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"He's not mad he's just confused on why you left in the first place. So it would be a good idea to talk things over with him. He was freaking out when we couldn't find you at Whammy's. And he began to freak out even more when Roger suggested that you ran away. And I know Mello won't be mad at you now that you guys are together and all."_**

**_I took out a cigarette lighting it up and taking a long inhale. I blew out the smoke, it getting lost in the wind. I then snapped that we all had small radios to communicate with each other…god I'm dumb. I took mine out of course calling Mello first._**

**Mello's POV:**

**I walked around town going into different stores looking for Nate. I didn't even care anymore why he left I just wanted to find him and take him to the place we call home. My feet began to hurt but I didn't care, nothing will make me stop searching for him. I jumped when I heard the radio I have go off. I grabbed it talking into the mouthpiece. **

**"Hello."**

**It was Matt.**

**"What's up Matt?"**

**I went off to the side so I wouldn't be in everybody else's way. Matt began to talk but then the horrible reception started messing with the signal.**

**"Matt I can't hear you."**

**Static again. I walked away from where I was till I could clearly here him. I heard him say if I could hear him.**

**"Yeah I can hurry up and tell me what's up before this damn thing messes up again."**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"I found Near were at the bridge."_**

**_Mello said '...really'._**

**_"Yes, Mello."_**

**_I then heard it to where his radio turned off._**

**_"Well he's on the way."_**

**_I put my radio back, as Near looked at me._**

**Mello's POV:**

**My feet slapped the pavement as the wind blew my hair back. I pushed people aside some yelling at me but I could care less. I raced to where Matt said he and Nate where. After awhile of running I finally reached the bridge, I continued to run shoving people aside. (I think I just pushed a kid /:). I stopped when I saw him, he stood there looking out standing next to Matt. I was about to yell his name but caught myself when I realized the name I was about to yell was his real one.**

**"Near!"**

**I saw him turn around and look at me.**

**Nears POV:**

**He stood there breathing I could tell he had been running. I began to walk to him, him running to me. We finally met Mihael wrapping his arms around me. I felt his warmth all over my body as he pulled me even closer. I felt stupid for even running away from him; I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought how I could leave him…the one I love. I snaked my arms around his neck putting my head in the crook of his neck. I felt one of his hands massage my scalp. As i let the tears fall.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"…don't scare me like that again ok."**

**He nodded, I felt his tears hit my skin. I pushed him away looking at him. His eyes red along with his face. I wiped away his tears. We stared at each other. I no longer cared about anything else but him. I leaned into him cupping his face and capturing his lips. I held him closer to my body wanting for him to be even closer. Our lips moved together as he held onto me. I heard people on the street go 'what the fuck' but i could give a fuck about them. I pulled away looking into his eyes, his lips red.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I let out a cough grabbing their attention._**

**_"Um I'm still here, sadly."_**

**_I shrugged looking at the two of them. Mello smiled walking over to me slapping me playfully. I sat on the ground leaning my head back till I hit the railing. _**

**_"Can we go home?"_**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Um Roger and Jayy are still out there."**

**Matt let out a sigh. He took out his radio contacting everyone else and telling them that he found Near and to hurry up and get back. I just gave a slight nod at Matt. I then looked back over at Nate. I gave him a small smile which he returned. I moved a piece of hair away from his face looking at him. I was glad I met him and I was even more glad that he was now mine. I pulled him into my arms holding him close to me. His hand remained on my chest as my arm was around his waist. I sat down next to Matt, bringing Near with me.**

_**Matt's POV:**_

_**"Oh Mello, you almost lost Near to some creep on the street."**_

_**Near shot me that 'why did you yell him' look. Mello turned till he was facing Near. They then got into a two minuet argument Mello saying 'why didn't you tell me' and Near saying 'I didn't want you to freak out like you are now' This continued and I soon grew bored with the argument. I pushed Mello till he was nearly on top of Near.**_

_**"Can you knock it off now, Mello, Near was scared that's why he didn't tell you because of how you are now and Near would've probably told you soon just not now. Now just make out and it'll be all better."**_

_**I looked off to my side inhaling my cigarette. A minuet passed by and it was quiet. i looked slightly over to the two; Mello had his arms wrapped around Near, his head resting on top of his. My eyes soon focused on Roger and Jayy who could be seen from afar. I got up placing my hands in my pockets.**_

**_"Let's go home." _**

* * *

Okay so I was going to stop the chapter around the part where Near told Matt what happened, but then this would have been a short chapter and the next one would have been short also. So I just decided to put them together :) oh and the creep that was following Near he doesn't even matter. I just put him in there so he could get Near to meat up with Matt. He really has no importance to this story whats so ever. And I guess the reason he didn't remained chasing Near was because the Police caught him idk. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and heads up i might be ending this story in like 3 chapter or so. Idk yet I've already though of the ending, but idk if i want to do it. But whatever until the time comes Italy OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey SPRING BREAK XD ! Ok i'm over doing it. Anyway yes it is finally spring break so probably expect to see another chapter up soon :D and now into the reviews :)

Yaoi angel16: What's up gurl! I hope you don't kill me since i brought in the crepy weirdo...maybe he'll come back :) jk idk yet. Oh and poor Jayy he doesn't want to be hit :( maybe i should add Misa...hmmm.

lie2me1moretime: Hi :3 lol and honestly when i was writing this chapter before it was going to be BB who was the creep, but i couldn't make up a reason for him to be there, even though right now i'm getting a bunch of ideas...DAMN YOU BRAIN FOR BEING SO SLOW. And the part where Mello is talking on the radio, before wen I wrote it, it sounded like Mello was kidnapped so I changed it lol.

Please enjoy this Chapter lol :)

* * *

**10 months later**

**Mello's POV:**

**It been almost a year now since me and Nate been together. At 12pm tonight it'll be a whole year. And to be honest the days I'm with him are always the best. Even if all we do is talk I still love spending time with him. We haven't really been in contact with L except for the time we brought Nate back to Whammy's. Right now I walk to Nate's room anticipating being with him. It was suppose to be me, Matt, and Jayy but the two decided to spend time together. Since surprisingly along the way they ended up falling for each other. I finally get to his room opening the door. He lies on the floor putting together a puzzle. He now started to where different clothes, and his outfit is a gray t shirt with black skinny's (which I love to see him in :)). I walked over to him lying next to him. He puts the puzzle together his hand working so skillfully. I leaned into him, kissing him on the cheek. His hand stopped, he looks my way smiling at me. I lean into him again kissing him on the lips. He quickly responds back kissing me placing one of his hands on my cheek. We continue our make out session on the floor; I get up Nate getting up with me also. I wrap my arms around his hips pulling him onto my lap. I feel his arms around my neck as our tongues battle for dominance. He lets out a small moan which I swallow in our kiss. We pull away looking at each other with lust full eyes. I pick him up and put him on his bed. I hover over him kissing him on his neck. He lets out small moans which turn me on. I feel the front of my jeans get tighter as I suck at Nears skin. His hands are on my shoulders as my hands lift up his shirt exposing the oh so familiar pale skin. I ghosted my hand down his smooth skin, licking my lips. I traced a line down his body to the hem of his jeans. I leaned down to his ear.**

**"Want to have some fun."**

**He shivered at my voice. He responded with a 'yes'. I smiled, well this should be fun. :)**

**Somewhere else (Let's go check on Matt and Jayy)**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I lay on my bed playing my Nintendo. _**

**_"Jump Mario!"_**

**_I notice that I say that a lot :/ I continued and and soon rolled onto my stomach pushing the buttons hard, but in the end the midget died again._**

**_"Ugh!"_**

**_I turned off my Nintendo and put it down. I leaned backwards, lying on my back. I was dozing off till I heard a voice. It was Jayy, crap I forgot he was in here whoops._**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_He walked over to me getting on the bed and lying next to me. I looked at him, wrapping my arm around his waist pulling him closer to me. He puts his hand on my chest cuddling closer to me. I wrap my arms around him pulling him even closer than before. I kiss him on his forehead moving so I'm face to face with him. He smiles leaning in close to me kissing me on my lips. I kiss him back placing my hand on his waist bringing him closer to me. Our kiss soon gets more passionate as our tongues battle for dominance. I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him so he's on top of me. He pulls away kissing me on my jaw line and he slowly moves to my neck. My hand goes up his shirt, pulling up his shirt so his skin is exposed to me. He takes off the rest of his shirt throwing it the side of my bed. He sat up most of his weight on my stomach. Our lower halves where soon grinding against each other. I let out a low moan; I looked at him as he smiled at me. I smiled back getting up so I was eye level with him. We looked at each other lost in each other's eyes. I put my hands on his hips pulling him till both of our chests were touching. He wraps his arms around my neck pulling me closer._**

_Jayy's POV:_

_I pull up Matt's shirt revealing his flawless skin to me. I pushed him down hovering over his body trailing my hand down to the front of his jeans. I grouped his half hard cock. He let out a grunt, as I moved my hand more on him. I lick my lips as I hear him moan out. I unbutton his pants slowly pulling them off to his knees. I look at the tent in his boxers. His face is flushed and his eyes are glossy. I feel my own jeans began to get to uncomfortable. I unbutton my own pants pulling them down to the back of my knees. I crawl up Matt's body stopping at his chest. I take his right nipple into my hand. Rolling my tongue around in till it was hard. Matt moaned out his hand in my hair. I stop licking down his body to the hem of his boxers. I bite the fabric pulling it down till his cock pops out. I lick his slit up to his head. He moans out in delight. I take in most of his length into my mouth while I wrap my hand around the base. I begin to bob my head making slurping noises. Matt bucks his hips up wanting more attention. I hold down his hips not wanting him to choke me to death. I feel his hand on my cheek, I look up at him want and lust fill his eyes. I let go of his length and went up his body. I kiss him massaging his length. He moans out as I kiss his neck leaving marks all over it._

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_Although I was enjoying the treatment I was receiving from Jayy I wanted him so bad. I placed my hand on his shoulders lifting him up so we were eye level._**

**_"Just fuck me already."_**

**_He smiles at me as I feel my breathing increasing. He grabbed the lube that was in my nightstand. He put a good amount of his cock he rubbed it all in. He then positioned himself outside of my entrance; he slowly pushed inside of me. I let out a moan as he went even more in; I held onto his shoulder as he was finally fully inside of me._**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"Can I move?"_

_He nods at me asking for me to go. I pull out of him and thrust back into him. He lets out a small moan as I continue to thrust into him even more. I try to find that spot that will send him over the edge. He moans out real loud that I have to cover his mouth with my lips. Fount it, Heh. I thrust into that same stop wrapping Matt's legs around my waist so I can go even deeper. I look at Matt his face flushed sweat dripping down his fore head; and his green eyes glossy and filled with lust. I begin to quicken my thrust, making Matt moan even more. I hold onto his body rocking my hips into his. I hear him say he going to cum. I travel my hand down to his weeping erection; I stroke him in time with my thrust. He moans out as I feel his cum go all over my hand and stomach. He lays there slightly moaning as I still thrust into him. I soon feel my climax coming. I grunt as I feel the cum come out and go into Matt. He moans with me as I ride out my orgasm. We stay there breathing out really fast; I pull out of him collapsing next to him. We lay there for awhile, it then feel his hand wrap around mine. I look at him as he smiles at me. I roll over pulling him into my body. We look at each other as we drift off to sleep._

**Let's go back to Mello and Near because their all we care about right :D**

**Nears POV:**

**I lay wrapped around in Mello's arms. I cuddle close to him wanting his warmth. He pulls me closer to his bare chest. I look up at him as he looks down at me. He smiles at me as I smile at him. I really feel like we changed each other for the better. I kiss him softly on the cheek, bringing his face closer to mine. I feel one of his hands begin to twirl a piece of my hair.**

**"…what would you do if I changed my hair color?"**

**He looks at me confused on why I asked the question. It's not like I was going to, I just felt like asking.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Umm…I don't know depends on what color."**

**He says hot pink. I begin to laugh thinking about him in that hair color.**

**"I would call you an idiot I guess who wants pink?"**

**He responds with 'I want pink.' I just begin to laugh as he laughs along with me.**

**"…don't change your hair I like it."**

**I mess with his hair even more. Running my fingers through it.**

**"If anyone should change their hair it should be me."**

**I chuckle as Nate wraps his arms around my neck pulling me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his waist bringing him even closer to me.**

**"…I love you."**

**Nears POV:**

**I pull away till I was face to face with him. I lean into him capturing his lips. I pull away my lips not that far from his.**

**"I love you to. Don't forget it."**

**I smile at him and he returns it. What would I do without him? We laid there lost in each others embrace.**

**"You know it's almost Midnight. Want to do something." **

**Mello's POV:**

**"Oh it's only Midnight Heh your crazy. And besides nothing we do right now will be as good as right now…unless it has something to do with chocolate."**

**He laughs nudging me playfully. I kiss him on his nose, holding him close. I realized this but I really did love Nate and I would do anything for him. I wanted him to be mine forever and always. Wow I'm surprised I said that. I look at the clock it reads 11:58pm.**

**"It's about to be a year since we've been together. And also I like the fact that were still naked."**

**He laughs first and then smiles at me leaning in closer to me. I look back and the time changes from 11:59 to 12:00.**

**"Heh, happy anniversary Nate."**

**I lean into him kissing him and bringing him closer. We stay there kissing each other and holding one another. When he pulls away I look at him and decided to ask him something I thought I would never ask anyone.**

**"Nate…**

**The end…..yeah right.**

**…will you marry me?"**

**Nears POV:**

**I feel my heart stop. I look at him seriousness written all over his face. I get up and he follows. I look at him, did he really ask me that. I take a deep breath and lean into him kissing him on the lips softly. I pull away not that far from his face.**

**"…Yes."**

**He looks at me his eyes wide. He pulls me into his body capturing my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down with me. He pulls away looking at me with his blue eyes.**

**"…I love you Mihael."**

**He smiles saying it back and capturing my lips again. He wraps my legs around his waist as I wrap my arms around his neck.**

**"Heh aren't you glad were naked."**

**He laughs saying yeah as he begins to attack my neck. I let out a small moan as he quickly finds my spot. He holds my body bting at my ear. I try to catch my breath.**

**"I-I have an idea."**

**He stops and eyes me curiously. I get up and he comes with me sitting on my lap.**

**"Ok, but it involves putting our clothes back on."**

**He looks at me even more curiously. He responds with an ok. I lean into him so my lips are at his ear.**

**"Let's go to the lake no one will hear us and I'm pretty sure you want to hear me all night Mihael."**

**I say the last part seductively licking his ear.**

**Mello's POV:**

**...**

**"You little kinky slut."**

**He laughs giving me a look saying you in.**

**"Let's do it. You better prepare yourself though."**

**He smirks pushing me off him saying 'I think I can Mihael.' I smile getting up and putting my clothes back on. God I was glad I didn't have a boner. We walked out of Nate's room and proceeded to our destination. We finally reached the fence which we easily hoped over and went to the lake. Once we got there I automatically began to take my clothes off. I had my shirt off when I felt Nate's arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled holding his hands and turning around so I was facing him. I pulled his shirt over his head throwing it with mine. I traveled my hand down to him jeans taking them off in a hurry. He stood in front of me, I looked at his perfect body. I began to take my pants off along with my boxers. We stood there looking at each other. I grabbed Nate's hand pulling him with me into the lake. Luckily the water wasn't cold it was about luke warm. We floated there kissing each other; I licked Nate's bottom lip asking for permission which he happily gave me. I explored his mouth battling with his tongue. He moaned softly as I try to deepen the kiss even more. I pulled away looking at his flushed face stroking his cheek. He had his legs wrapped around me holding on to my neck. I put my forehead on his and we looked at each other smiling at one another. I kissed him again, softly on his not so pale lips. I let go of him swimming to the surface again. He follows me; I get out of the water, and I pulled him out also. I made him sit on my lap. I looked at his body water dripping off it. The way the moonlight hit him made him look gorgeous. I ran my hand through his hair moving it out of his face. He smiles at me kissing me softly as I pull him down so he's laying on top of me. We make out once again I pull him closer making my hand go down his body to his crotch. I rub his crotch as he moans out, clinging to me. I push him off me and lay him down on his back hovering over his fragile body. I kiss down his body getting to the head. His breath caught in his throat when I wrapped my lips around the shaft. He moaned out as I licked up the slit and swirled around the head. I bobbed my head holding down his hips so I wouldn't choke. I let go of his now erected cock. He was breathing real fast and his face was flushed.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt Mihael positioned my body so I was lying on my side. I looked back at him as his hands traveled my body. I laid there letting him do whatever he wanted. I then felt something slick and wet at my entrance. I let out a low moan as Mihael's tongue went even deeper. I felt my body get hot as he continued. I clawed at the ground pulling the grass up. I felt my release coming soon; I lowered my hand so it was on my erection. I began to pump wanting my release to come fast. My wish was granted when I felt the cum come out all over the ground. I let out a loud moan still trying to ride out my orgasm. Mihael was now over my body he looked down at me leaning in and kissing me on the neck. I still laid on my side; as he lifted up my left leg up so I was exposed to him. He then was positioned outside my entrance precum covering his erection. He slowly entered me letting out a grunt. I moaned out clawing at the ground again this time pulling out some dirt. He pulled out till it was only the head left. He then slammed back in hitting my prostate dead on. I let out moan after moan; I felt my erection come back. I felt Mihael's arms around my body turning me so I was on all fours. He slammed back in going even deeper than before. I clawed at the ground my back arching into his chest. He lifted me so I was on my knees as he rocked his hips into me. I leaned my head back going into the crook of his neck. His hands lay on my hips as he continued to start slamming into me. I held onto him any way I could. He pulled me closer to his wrapping his arms around me. I feel his hot breath in my ear. I feel my release coming again, as his warm embrace takes me. I feel his lips on my neck leaving yet another mark.**

**"Mihael!"**

**My climax hit me like a thousand waves. I fell forward my hands hitting the ground so I wouldn't face plant the ground. Mihael soon came himself letting out a grunt and calling out my name. He pulled out; I fell to my side breathing in pretty hard. He lay next to me pulling me into his arms. I held onto him not wanting to leave him, my face in his neck. I felt exhausted as he held me. My eyes grew heavy as I felt myself drifting to sleep. But before I could go to sleep I had to tell him something.**

**"Mihael…I love you…so much, I'm glad I met you."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I smiled kissing him on the forehead as he began to fall asleep.**

**"I love you more than anything Nate."**

**He gave me a small smile before he fell asleep. I pulled his body closer to mine. At this moment in time I was truly happy. Even though I was lying on the ground butt ass naked I seemed to not care at all. I was with the person I loved and that's all I ever wanted. Tonight would be one of the nights that I would take with me to my grave.**

* * *

...So what did you think? :D Ok so originally this was the last chapter, but then I was like No it must continue lol. So the next chapter should be coming out pretty soon, so look forward to it :) Italy OUT!


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay new chapter XD! Don't want to drag this out so into the reviews.**

**Yaoi angel16: Everyone does hate Linda lol :p and I kept laughing where i put the conversation w/ pink hair, cause it would be funny to see Near w/ pink hair :p**

**lie2me1moretime: Near and Mello are all anyone cares about lol. Honestly theres a bunch f chapters that sound like the story should end, but I want to continue and finish this one before I write a new Death Note one :)**

**Enjoy the chapter you guys :3**

* * *

**A couple of weeks later**

**Nears POV:**

**…why was this happening. I thought he was doing so well, but…now. I sat there; the puzzle piece falling from my hand…L was dead. I looked up to see Mihael not looking anywhere. It's like he was empty. His fist where clenched as he stood there. I looked back at Roger who head was in his hands. Silence took over the room as we stayed there. I saw him move so fast; I turned to see him walk out the door. I slowly got to my feet and began to follow him. I almost lost sight of him as he turned the corners. He went to his room slamming the door open. I stayed at the door way watching him pace around the room. His first soon connected with the nearest wall. I watched as he continued to punch the white wall hitting it till the wall was stained with his blood. I widen my eyes as I saw the blood on the wall; his hand was shaking as he continued. I heard people walking the hall; I went inside the room closing the door softly behind me. I looked back ay Mihael. He was on his knees, his hand on the wall. His knuckles where a striking red as the blood dripped from the open wound. I walked over to him cautiously, kind of scared of what he might do to me. I kneel so I'm at his side; I look at him as he looks at the ground breathing hard. I look at his hand again as a shiver goes up my spine. I put my hand gently on his wrist. But I soon regret when I feel pain radiate though my own hand. Mihael is now on his feet and my hand is stained with his blood…he hit me. I was used to getting beat by Mihael constantly, but now…it felt more different to where I actually wanted to cry. I held my hand to my chest sitting there. What do I do?**

**Mello's POV:**

**I bite my lip as I look at him. He looks to the side avoiding eye contact with me. His hand in on his chest as he holds it. I feel a sting in my knuckles again. I look at the wall and notice the mess I left there. I look back down at him; I know he's upset he just won't show it like I do. He hides his emotions not wanting them to slip. But I don't want him to be like that anymore. I want to know what he's feeling without having to ask…what would have L done? What would he have suggested to get Nate out of this person that wasn't him. I slowly got to my knees, sitting next to him. I raise my hand, trying to reach out to him. I feel the fabric of his shirt on my fingers, until its gone. I look past my bangs to see him farther away from me. I felt pain in my chest; he still held the hand I smacked away. I move slowly to him. He just flinches at my contact. That's not what I want; I don't want him to be afraid. I want him to trust me and want him to be by my side. I just want him more than anything. I love the way he is, how he acts, and when he smiles…It's like god has sent an angel down to earth. I don't want to have the Nate that's scared and afraid to say what's on his mind. I want the Nate I fell in love with.**

**"…I'm sorry."**

**Nears POV:**

**His voice sounds dry, but is filled with emotions. I look at the wall avoiding his eyes. I feel his hand clasp around my arm. I feel a shiver go over my body as he touches me. I felt like yanking my arm away from him, but i wanted his touch; but at the same time I wanted him away from me. I feel my eyes get watery; right now I want to be away from him, but at the same moment I just want to be in his arms. I bite my lip trying to keep the sob in. I look slightly over at him; his head hangs low as his hand remains on my arm. His grip so tight, like if this was the only time he would be able to be with me. It felt like if he let go I would be lost forever...which was kind of true. I place my hand on his chest pushing him as hard as I could with all my strength, which wasn't much.**

**"B-Baka."**

**I feel my voice crack as I feel the tears fall from my eyes. I shut my eyes facing the ground. I soon feel warmth go over my body. I open to see his arms wrapped around my entire body holding me close. I bring my hands up to his chest, not having enough strength to wrap them around his neck. His head rest on top of mine as I breathe in his scent. We stay there not moving; I don't know how long we stayed there, I'm guessing pretty long since my legs where asleep. But all I did was listen to Mihael's heart beat. He finally moved, looking down at me. I look up at him, his eyes are red and his face is flushed. Even in this moment he still looks very handsome. I bring my hand up to his face cupping his cheek and looking at him. He grabs my hand, bringing it to his lips where he leaves a peck. We stay there looking into each other eyes like if we were trying our hardest to see what's inside.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"…come with me. Let's get out of here right now."**

**He looks at me his eyes wide open. I feel him clench my shirt as he looks like he thinking about it. He lays his head on my chest, his head goes up and down as I breathe in and out. He looks back at me as I got lost in his eyes. His lips were soon on mine. It was gentle kiss, but it was the best kiss I've ever had. I cupped his face, placing the same kiss on him seeing if he could feel the same thing I just did. He begins to get up slowly and I follow him up. His hands remain on my chest as my hand are on his small slender hips. He looks at the ground like if it's the most interesting thing in his life. He soon looks back up at me.**

**Nears POV:**

**"…Ok let's leave."**

**His eyes hold shock, but then they hold happiness. He pulls me into his body planting a kiss on me. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. We pull away looking at each other.**

**"So…do we just leave or what?"**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Well we should probably let Jayy and Matt know, and let them come with us. but I'm still thinking if we should tell them about L."**

**He nods in agreement as I let go of him. I grabbed his hand and we leave my room looking for Matt and Jayy. We walk down the hall and we still hold hands. Some of the kids pass by and look at us weird some taking a double look to see if what they were seeing was true. We just ignore them as we walk to Matt's room, where I'm guessing they were at. We get to the room and I bring up my hand to knock, but Nate stops me. I then look at my hand and remember it still stung a little. Nate knocked instead and I hear movement inside the room. The door opened to reveal Matt and Jayy sitting on the floor behind him a controller in his hand. We walk inside the room and I see Matt' s face as it holds curiosity. **

**"We need to talk about something." **

**I make my way over to Matt's bed Nate sitting next to me. Matt and Jayy sit across from us.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"What's going on Mells?"_**

**_I look at Mello, I could tell when what he was about to say was serious. He looks at me and sighs._**

**Mello's POV:**

**"…Me and Near are going to run away."**

**I see Mat and Jayy's eyes go wide. **

**'Didn't Near just run away. What the hell is going on now' Matt said confused.**

**I didn't want him to know about L, I wanted to avoid it. But there was no escaping it. **

**"…L is dead."**

**Matt's eyes widen when the words fell from my mouth. He looked like he had just seen a ghost or even a demon.**

**"…Me and Near are leaving so we can catch that son of a bitch Kira,"**

**My voice held pain and anger.**

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Let me help you, I want that asshole dead."_**

**_I felt like I was spitting venom out of my mouth._**

**_'That's why we came over here. You are coming with us, you too Jayy.'_**

**_I nodded as Jayy just looked excited to leave. Mello and Near soon left and I began to pack. I then felt hands on my hips. I looked back to see Jayy; his head rested on the crook of my neck. I leaned into his body as his grip on my hips tightens. I turn so I'm facing him. I give him a quick peck before he pulls me into another kiss._**

**_"Go get packed or I'm leaving you behind."_**

**_He smiles at me pulling me in for a quick kiss before he left._**

**Nears POV:**

**I place my belongings inside my old suitcase. I'm surprised I fit all my things inside considering when I first came I didn't have much. We all decided to meet up in my room before we took off. I hear a knock at my door and open it to reveal Mihael. He walks in putting his stuff down before kissing me. I hold onto him pulling him close. He pulls away smiling; we soon here a cough we turn to see Matt and Jayy.**

**'Sorry to interrupt.' Matt said showing a look saying he really didn't care. Mello just let go of me walking over to my bed.**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"So, where are we going?"_

_Mello pulled out what seemed like a crap load of cashed and I realized he still had some in hi other pocket, back pocket, and his jacket pockets._

_"Where the hell did you get all that?" I walked over to him thinking of how much he had on him._

**Mello's POV:**

**"Well when you live with a uncle who just gambles and steals you learn a lot."**

**Everyone just looked at me weird as I counted up the money. A total of over 8,000 pounds. How the hell did I manage to hide all this or not even spend it. Oh right I've lived in a damn orphanage where I can't do shit.**

**"Ok, so where going to Japan."**

**I got up putting the money away. They all looked at me like I was crazy, but that's where L was before he died; so it's obvious Kira is also there. They all agree and we begin to leave Nate's room. He lingers a little; I know even though of all the crap he's been through he would miss this place. I walked over to him putting my bag down and pulling him into my arms. His arms wrap around my body as I place a peck on his forehead. He clasps my free hand as we walk out of his room. People stare at us as we all walk together holding our suitcases.**

**'Where the hell are you guys going?' Some random kid yelled at us.**

**We just continue to walk till we get to the front doors looking outside.**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"So are we just going to walk out like a couple of badasses?"_

_Matt laughs as Mello and Near agree. We had to be gone before Roger realized we were gone. I looked outside to see most of the orphanage kids out there, also that group of girls who look like they should be wearing that says 'if you touch Near you're dead.' Too bad Mello already did more than touch him. I walked to Mello and Near and looked at their hands clamp together._

_"You guys should totally continue to hold hands. And as we walk out the gate say 'see you later bitches!"_

_They smile at me probably thinking I'm an idiot, but I see there hand grip get tighter. I open the doors slamming them a bit hard, but that was to get people's attention. Which we did; we walked down the steps making our way to the gate. Most eyes were on Mello and Near, but who cared. I saw that girl Linda looking at us as if she saw a demon, but I knew it was because she saw Mello and Near. We finally reached the gates opening them with ease. Wow they weren't even locked. Mello stepped out first taking Near with him. Matt walked behind them and I turned so I was facing everyone._

_"See ya later bitches."_

_I threw them the bird as I closed the gate behind me. I soon caught up with the rest of them and we continued to walk down the path to go to the nearest train station._

* * *

**Well that's it for today guys :P I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter next chapter should be up either this Saturday or next Saturday I dont know yet, but we'll find out soon. Until the next chapter **

**Italy OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola I'm back :D I feel likes it's been awhile but who cares I'm back and bringing you a chapter with lemon :P You nastys

lie2me1moretime: I wanted to make L live but then again i wanted to go with the story line, but of course my ending is different. i'm going to flip that shit. And there so badass that i can't handle them to well so you'll see what happens. And hopefully i'll write and new fic and L will actually live :)

Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

**At the nearest train station…lol**

**Nears POV:**

**I sat with Mihael, Matt, and Jayy in the back of the train. Luckily no one from the orphanage told so we were able to make it here without anyone stopping us. I look out the window as I watch us pass by buildings. I felt Mihael's hand grab mine. I looked at him as he gave me a slight smile. I returned it, soon resting my head on his shoulder. I felt my eyes get heavy as the train drove. I felt Mihael's arm around my shoulders; he pulled me closer to his body his warmth taking over me. I soon fell asleep in his arms.**

**2 hrs later**

**I opened my eyes slowly, trying to focus on where I was. I then remembered what happened earlier today. I moved a little, to only feel someone's grip tighten around me. I looked up to see Mihael looking at me. He gave me a small smile seeing that I was awake. He leaned down pecking my lips. I felt a blush rise to my face, since we were in public; I looked to see some lady looking at us. I soon hid my face in Mihael's chest trying to avoid all eye contact with people I didn't know. I heard Mihael laugh at me. I felt his hot breath it my ear and it sent an even bigger blush to my face.**

**Mello's POV:**

"**Looks like my little Nate is shy."**

**He clenched my shirt, giving me a warning. I smiled looking at him, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was blushing hard. I moved so I could see part of his face. And as I could tell his face was flushed. I placed my hands on both of his cheek making him face me. He shot me a warning look, but I ignored it as I placed my lips on his. He got stiff as I moved my lips against his. I pulled away smiling at him, his face was red with embarrassment and his eyes where wide. I leaned into him my lips at his ear,**

"**You know where engaged now, I will do things like this in public."**

**I pulled away smiling at him. He just looked away, looking out the window. I just chuckled wrapping my arm around him. the train soon came to a stop. This was our stop; I got up Nate following me.**

"**We have to walk from here ok."**

**Matt nodded while Jayy looked upset; and I could only guess it was because he had to walk. But I really didn't care, I had to save the money we had. We exited the train and I made them all follow me.**

**I'm too lazy to write their adventure to Japan, since there so badass. They teleporated there...yeah tha will work so…..At Japan**

**Nears POV:**

**We walked down the busy pavements of Japan. People walked by quick trying to get to places; which made sense since it was the afternoon. I liked being here since no one was paying attention to us; we were just like everyone else here. Later we were in this fancy hotel place; Mihael checked us in. while me, Matt, and Jayy just waited. We were soon in the elevator going up to the floor we were on. We walked down the hallway getting to a room that had the number 407 in gold on it. Mihael pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. We entered; I look around this big room. To my right there was a huge kitchen, in front of me was a living room and beyond that was a balcony, and to my left was a hall way where it leads to 3 more doors. I walked into the living room looking around; there was a couch and an arm chair. There was a flat screen T.V. on the wall which Matt looked at like it was his new best friend. I feel Mihael wrap his hand around in mine. He looks at me smiling; I return it looking at him.**

**Mello's POV:**

"**There's two rooms, of course were sharing. We'll be staying here until we can get a lead on the case. Me and Near should be able to get some information on L."**

**Matt and Jayy didn't seem to pay attention since they're too busy looking around the place. I feel Nate begin to pull me away from the two. I pull him into one of the rooms in the hall. Well I guess this is our room now. I looked around, there was a door which I guess was the restroom, and two double door which I could only guess was a closet. There was a king size bed in the center with white covers. Then there was a huge window that had an amazing view of Japan. I walked to the bed patting the spot next to me so Nate could join me. He walked over, but instead of sitting on the spot next to me, he sat on my lap. Oh I like this; he wrapped his arms around me, while my hands rested on his hips. I leaned into him capturing his lips. He kissed me back leaning more into me. I licked his bottom lip asking for permission. Our tongues soon battled for dominance; I had Nate pinned on the bed kissing down his neck. I soon stopped and jumped off the bed. Nate looked at me confused, but I went to the door and locked it. I walked back over to him.**

"**Don't need Matt or Jayy cock blocking us."**

**He just smiled in agreement.**

**Nears POV:**

**I pulled Mihael so he was on top of me. He sucked on my skin going lower and lower. I let out a small moan as his mouth worked on me. But today I wanted to be in control. I flipped us over so I was on top. He looked at me surprised, but then smiled as I pinned his arms above his head. He looked at me like he was accepting my challenge. I leaned down kissing him on his neck, sucking rather hard. I let my hand travel down his body, feeling his smooth skin against my fingers. He let out a grunt as I got to his waistband. I slid my hand to the front of his jeans, massaging the front of him. He let out a low moan as I continued to rub. I unbuckled his belt, and I began to slowly unbutton his pants pulling them down slowly. He was underneath me only in his boxers. There was a tent in his pants telling me he was happy to see me…did I really think that. Oh god. I then heard a knock at the door. I turned to face it, happy that it was locked.**

'**Hey you guys Me and Jayy are going out to wonder around Japan, we'll see you when we get back.' Matt said through the door. **

**Footsteps where soon heard leaving. I looked back at Mihael who looked kind of annoyed…Heh time to mess with him. I got off him and began to walk to the nearby restroom.**

**Mello's POV:**

…**did he seriously just leave. I got up watching him walk towards the restroom. I quickly ran till I got to the door, holding it open.**

"**You gunna shower?"**

**He just nodded smiling at me. Oh little punk trying to mess with me. I pushed him into the restroom closing the door behind us. He just gave me a smile saying he wasn't going to give in that easily. I pushed him against the sink pulling his lower half closer to mine. I rubbed my erection against him wanting to hear him moan. He just stayed there smiling, Oh now he was in for it. I grabbed him putting him on top of the sink. My hands slowly moved around his body. I lifted his shirt up revealing his chest. I threw it to the side not caring where it landed. I placed my hands on his sides moving them up and down. I leaned into his body taking one of his dusty nipples. I moved my tongue around the small nub; I nibbled slightly earning a small moan from Nate. I smiled pulling away from him. I moved away from him, going to the huge shower with a glass door. I turned on the water trying to get it to lukewarm. Once I felt it was the right temperature I turned around…and I'm glad I did. Nate stood there naked from head to toe. I looked at his gorgeous body taking in the view. I was soon in front of him pulling him closer to my body. He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me into a kiss. His hands went up my shirt, taking it off rather quickly. I pulled my boxers off throwing them to the side, I began to pull Nate towards the shower. I felt the warm water hit my skin; Nate closed the door. I pushed him against one of the walls. The water ran down his face, getting his hair stuck to his forehead. Our lips met in a battle for dominance, but this time Nate won. But that was only because he grabbed my dick when we were kissing and that pretty much surprised me.**

**Nears POV:**

**I pulled Mihael even closer. I felt his hands grab my ass; I let out a moan as he massaged me. His hands where soon under my thighs. He lifted me up so my legs where wrapped around his waist. he kissed down my neck letting his tongue travel more down. God I missed him.**

'**But Nate you've been with him this whole time.'**

**Shut up conscious. You don't understand.**

'**Well I am your conscious.'**

**Doesn't mean anything, leave me alone.**

'**Whatever.'**

…**did I just get into a fight with my own conscious...I'm weird.**

'**Yeah you are.'**

**Shut Up!**

**I focused my attention back on Mihael. I felt pleasure go over my body; I looked down to see him stroking me. Was I really that deep in thought, that I didn't even notice him do that? Oh whatever. I wrapped my arms around him, moaning out as his hand moved against me.**

"**Mi-Mihael."**

**Mello's POV:**

**God how come every time he says my name I just want to come?!**

'**Because you love him.'**

…**the fuck conscious I know that. Stop telling me the obvious.**

'**Well then stop asking obvious questions.'**

**Screw you man. You think you're all that. You don't even give me good advice.**

'**You never ask asshole.'**

**Don't you dare call me an asshole!**

'…**asshole.'**

**Fuck, for a conscious you sure are annoying as hell.**

'**Well I'm you so it makes sense.'**

**-.- screw off man.**

'**whatever, oh and one more thing.'**

**What?**

'**Nate just came.'**

…**fuck you conscious.**

**I looked back at Nate. His head was on my neck and he was breathing pretty hard. I felt his cum on my fingers, but it soon began to go away due to the water. I used the cum that was left to rub on my erection. I pushed Nate more against the wall positing myself outside of his tight entrance. I slowly began to ease in. Nate let out a moan, arching his head back until he came in contact with the wall. I pulled out slowly, slamming right back into him. He held on to me, moaning every time I hit his prostate. The water made his skin slippery; I had to hold onto his thighs, not wanting him to fall. His arms tighten around my neck pulling me closer. I felt my knees began to get weak, God damn really. I stopped what I was doing and began to move away from the wall. I made him still hold onto me as I got to my knees, his body still wrapped around mine. I laid him on his back, while I stayed above him. I resumed my earlier actions, and began to thrust back into him. He held onto me moaning out my name.**

**Nears POV:**

**I felt my release coming again. Well I spoke soon enough. I arched my body into Mihael's letting out a loud moan. I felt release hit me like a thousand waves. I let out another moan as I felt Mihael release inside me. We laid there breathing rather hard. Mihael soon pulled out of me and lifted me to my feet. He turned off the shower pulling me out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. He dried me off then himself. I kept the towel around me since I like how soft it is. We walked out of the restroom going to the bed. Mihael walked over to the light switch and turned it off. He soon came to the bed and laid next to me, pulling me into his warm chest.**

"**Tomorrow let's get started in finding information."**

**I just nodded moving closer to him. Never In my million years would I have never thought that me and Mihael would be here cuddling on a bed. But who cared now, not me I'll tell you that.**

**Mello's POV:**

**Hey conscious, what do you think about me getting a hair cut?**

'**Get one you look like a lesbian.'**

…**fuck you.**

'**You asked.'**

**Still screw you.**

**Dumb conscious why do I even bother. I looked down at Nate as he began to drift to sleep.**

"**Hey Nate, when's your birthday?"**

**Nears POV:**

"**August 24****th****, you?"**

'**December 13****th****.'**

**I laid there; his birthday was coming up pretty soon. Mine already passed but I didn't want to do anything. I just remembered spending the whole day with Mihael. We just stayed in my room talking, kissing, touching. Even though that's all we did, it was honestly the best birthday ever for me. **

**Mello's POV:**

"**We're celebrating your birthday next time."**

**He just smiled and leaned in closer to me.**

"**I love you Nate."**

**He smiles again giving me a long and deep kiss. I held him close to me so tired. Walking can be really tiring geez. I felt my eyes get heavy as I began to fall asleep. **

* * *

...was that good enough? Whatever. Ok so what did you guys think about the characters fighting with their conscious? And also I'm going to do an extra chapter of Mello's bday, it wont go with the storyline, but it will be fun to write :) until the next chapter

Italy OUT!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii! Ok so this chapter is Mello's bday :D Jayy and Matt have something up their sleeves. In the end will they get their asses kicked or will they be thanked. Read to find out and now into the reviews.**

**lie2me1moretime: I was thinking the same about the conscious fights, so in the end it might just be Mello's since in this story he's not that much of a jackass, but his conscious is lol.**

**Sora of the Sky: Love the name lol and when i was writing the argument with Mello I kept laughing and my friends where just staring at me like something was wrong. .-. But I was writing art so forget them lol.**

**FerKeehlRiver: YOU"RE BACK XD guurl I've missed you lol. And i understand you've been busy, happens to everyone. This week I have testing so I won't post till next week and I didn't want to keep you waiting.**

**Well anyway on with the chapter :P ****Ok I'm adding this part right now (4/5/13) i saved this doc, but for some reason it wont space the paragraphs so sorry if you get all like Wtf, but please enjoy it i'm going to try and fix it.**

* * *

**5 weeks later**

**Mello's POV:**

'**Mello this is boring.' I hear Matt complain through the phone.**

"**You have your damn games, just a couple more hours ok."**

**Ugh this was like the 20th time he complained. I sat down looking up things on my laptop. The apartment we had gotten is now a complete mess that even room service wont clean it. The living room was now like our headquarters. And you can bet Matt was sad since he only got to play of the TV about 3 times. But I don't care. His room was filled with so many game systems it wasn't even funny. I'm surprised Jayy can even get out of there. Speaking of the devil here he comes.**

_Jayy's (aka Devil) POV:_

"_Hey Mello, when are we done for the day?"_

'_About 5 hours.' He said still continuing whatever he was doing on the computer._

_I just walked to the kitchen and pulled out my phone. I went to Matt's contact. I pressed send message_

'_Hey Matt, didn't you say today was Mello's bday?' I press send and set the phone down._

_**Matt's POV:**_

_**I felt my butt cheeks vibrate…ok. I pulled out my phone and opened the text message. I was too lazy to type the answer so I just pressed the call button. Wait but this will take more energy. Ah to late it's already ringing.**_

'_**Hello.'**_

"_**Hey Jayy, the answer to your question is yes, but why do you ask."**_

'_**Hold up I need to go to our room.'**_

_**I heard his footsteps walk to our room. I then heard our door close.**_

'_**Ok I'm here.'**_

"_**Ok so what were you going to say?"**_

'_**Well since its Mello's birthday and I'm too lazy to get him something. I decided on a plan.'**_

_**I heard the mischievous in his voice.**_

"_**Ok tell me."**_

**Couple hours later**

**Nears POV:**

**I sat in the cab that was taking me to my apartment. I texted Mihael that I would be back soon. I felt bad since we really didn't get to celebrate today. I thought we would have time. But this Kira case was really kicking our asses. The cab soon stopped in front of the motel. I got out and paid the man. I was soon inside and I went to the elevator. I got to my room, I was about to put the key in the door, but my vision was soon blocked. I was pulled backwards as the thing around my eyes was tighten. I tried to push whoever it was away but my hands where pinned behind my back and my mouth was covered by a cloth. I was panicking on the inside; I tried with all my strength to get away but it wasn't enough. I was pushed inside of somewhere. I could only guess a room. I was about to start crying until I hear a familiar voice.**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"Hi Near."_

_I pulled the blindfold off. His eyes where wide is disbelief and they looked watery._

_"Shit I wasn't trying to scare you that bad."_

_Ok now he looked like he wants to kill me. I just give him a weak smile. Eh don't feel like dragging this out._

_"Ok, so here's the plan, today is Mello's birthday duh. Since me and Matt are to lazy to go buy him something; we decided to get him something he really loves and treasures. And that's you…also chocolate. So we decided to get you half naked and cover you in chocolate syrup. With a cherry on top."_

_Now he wanted me to go to hell and never come back. But I was not about to give up on this plan. It was perfect in my eyes. I the door opened and I saw Matt._

_**Matt's POV:**_

"_**We have 10 minutes c'mon."**_

_**I walked over to Jayy and helped him pick Near up. We took him to the kitchen real quick. Mello was taking a shower, but he was about to get messy again. We set Near down on the kitchen ground. Jayy was taking off his shirt while Near was fighting him off. I walked to the fridge and pulled out the chocolate syrup. I walked back over to the two. Jayy was on top of Near trying to keep him still. He somehow managed to get Near only in his boxers. I opened the cap on the syrup, and now Near was kicking everything. Jayy just smiled, and got behind him grabbing his legs.**_

_Jayy's POV:_

"_Hurry Matt, before Mello gets out."_

_Matt placed the bottle above to Nears chest. The choc lately substance hit Nears pale skin. He still struggled against me but there was no use to it. Matt continued to squeeze the syrup all over Nears chest. He gave us both the death glare._

"_You're going to thank us in the end."_

_I smiled at him, as he pierced me with his eyes. Near was soon covered in syrup. I just laughed as Matt put it away. I got off the ground and grabbed the red ribbon from the drawer. I made my way back to Near quickly before he got up. I tied the ribbon around his neck, getting some chocolate on it. Near still pierced me with his eyes. I just ignored it and got off the ground. I heard the bedroom door opened. Near snapped his head up. Matt walked to the hallway stopping Mello in time._

**Mello's POV:**

"**What's up Matt?"**

'**I got you a present.' He said a smile on his face.**

"**You didn't have to."**

'**Oh trust me, I did."**

**He grabbed me by my arm and took me into the kitchen. We got in there and I froze.**

"…**WHUUUUUUT?" ASDFGHJKL**

**Nate sat there covered in hopefully chocolate syrup. His face was red, because he was obviously embarrassed. He had a red ribbon tied around his neck. He looked absolutely irresistible right now. I bit the inside of my mouth as I looked at him. Jayy stood up from the ground and walked next to me.**

'**Happy birthday Mello, have fun.' He said smirking.**

**He and Matt soon ran out of the apartment. I still stood there glued to my spot. Nate looked off to the side his face still red. I slowly made my way over to him; I slowly got to my knees so I was in front of him. I smelled the chocolate…oh thank god. I placed my hand on his neck taking off the ribbon.**

"**Happy birthday to me."**

**I smiled at him as his face grew redder, if that was even possible. I licked my lips looking at his body. I leaned into him kissing him on his cheek, slowly making my way lower. I got to his next the taste of chocolate running down my tongue.**

**Nears POV:**

**I moved uncomfortably as Mihael's tongue traveled lower. I bit the cloth that was in the way. I felt some of the syrup go lower landing at the hem of my boxers. Some of it actually slid down to my penis. I felt body heat up as Mihael's flicked his tongue over my nipple trying to get the chocolate off. I tried to free my hands but Jayy did a fucking tight knot. I was hurting my wrist so I just stopped. Mihael's hands where soon on my thighs; he pulled me so I was on my back. I felt the cold tile pierce my skin. He still continued having better access now. My skin was sticky, and wet due to his tongue. He was licking up the pool of chocolate that was on my abdomen. His tongue was now at my boxers, and I didn't even realize. But I was super turned on by all of this. I looked down to see the tent in my pants.**

"**Mihael."**

**Well I tried to say that. This cloth was pissing me off. I felt his hand caress my cheek. He pulled the cloth off throwing it to the side.**

"**Can you take off whatever tying my hands."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Nah, I think you look sexy like this. All helpless and defenses, It's such a turn on Nate."**

**He gave me a glare. I just smiled and leaned into him capturing his lips. I slid my tongue inside letting him taste the chocolate. I pulled away looking at his beautiful face.**

'**Oh Mello using the word beautiful.'**

**Hell no, get the fuck out of here.**

'**Can't I'm apart of you.'**

**Fuck leave me alone. Trying to have fun here.**

'**Whatever.'**

**I looked back at Nate. His face was not so red anymore and his eyes where glossy. I began to go down on him again. I pulled off his boxers throwing them somewhere in the kitchen. I licked up what was left of the chocolate. I flipped Nate around and made him get on all fours. Well his knees since his hands were tied. **

"**Nate you're so sexy you know that."**

'**Shut up.'**

**I smiled massaging his inner thighs. He let out a small moan which sent pleasure to my half hard erection. I loved how vulnerable he was right now. I grab his hips and pulled him so my crotch was rubbing against him. He let out a gasp, but also a moan.**

**Nears POV:**

"**M-Mihael."**

**I laid my forehead on the tiled floor. I let out another moan and he grinded even harder than before. I wanted him so bad. It's been awhile since we've done anything, we would try but then something would come up. And I was never happy about that. Moments like this with him, always made my day better. But that was because I was so in love with him. **

"**Mihael please, I've been waiting."**

**He just rubbed more into me, ignoring my begging. I scratched at the thing around my hands, moaning out. I've never wanted him this bad. I bit my lip trying to control myself. I felt my erection get even harder. I rubbed back against Mihael making him go even harder. No wonder we never dry hump, this sucks. God I hated when he teased me. That was one of my pet peeves about him. I was going turn around and attack him, but then I remembered my hands were tied. I made a grunt as I realized this. I felt Mihael's hot breath on my neck as his chest touched my back.**

**Mello's POV:**

"**Do you want it Nate?"**

**I kept the seductiveness in my voice. I traveled my hand down till I got to his leaking erection. I stroked him slowly as I continued to rub against him. He let out another moan trying to scratch my stomach. **

'**Mihael.' I heard him say trying to catch his breath.**

"**Hmmm."**

'**Just fuck me already, or I swear I'll kick your ass.'**

**I laughed at this. But knowing him he was serious. I unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. He still looked so sexy and delicious. Shit no lube and I wasn't about to leave him here.**

"**Looks like I'm going to have to use your cum Nate." I whispered in ear before grabbing his erection pretty tightly.**

**Nears POV:**

**He made it seem like I cared what he used. I just needed him to screw me already. I couldn't take it anymore; sex with him was too good. I moaned out as his skillful hand stroked me. I wanted to cum soon so I could have him inside me. And now that I think about it, before all this I would have never thought like this. Goes to show how much I was in love with him. I suddenly felt the knot in my stomach untangling, oh how I was it to get loose already. Luckily my wish was granted when I shot my seed into Mihael's hand. I arched my back feeling my orgasm take over me. My breathing became ragged as I took in breaths. I bit my lip trying to control myself.**

'**Where not done yet Nate.' I hear him whisper into my ear.**

**I felt a shiver go up my time. I was happy, and full of lust. I felt his hands on my hips bringing me closer to him. I felt the head of his erection at my entrance. He slowly moved inside of me; I arched my head back as he filled me up. **

"**M-Mihael."**

**Mello's POV:**

**I felt his walls clench around me. It was hard to not cum right now. If there's one thing I miss, it would have to be this. This was like my drug, still better than actual drugs. I pulled out of Nate, and slammed right back into him. He let out a moan arching his head up a little. Great I already found his prostate perfect. I continued to aim for that spot wanting him to crazy. I got my wish when he began to moan even louder than before. **

"**Nate you feel amazing right now."**

**I went up to my body till I was at his ear. I nibbled at his ear as I continued to slam into him. I knew he was close to his limits, but I wanted this to last. I flipped him around not leaving him. He was on his back again; his face was red and he was breathing really hard. I attacked his neck leaving marks everywhere while continuing to thrust into him.**

**Nears POV:**

"**Mihael…please untie me."**

**I wanted to hold him closer to my body; not just lay here. I got my wish as he tilted me a little to the side. I felt the fabric from my hands leave. I went back to my earlier position. I looked at my wrist and they were a little red. Fucking Jayy. I pulled Mihael closer to me capturing his lips. I slid my tongue into his mouth, tasting the chocolate. I let go of his lips when I felt him thrust back into me. He lifted my legs so they where over his shoulders. I moaned out as I felt him go even deeper than before. I felt my release coming soon; and it wasn't helping that every time he thrust into me his stomach would rub my erection.**

"**Mihael…touch me."**

**Mello's POV:**

"**You're really demanding Nate."**

**He gave me a glare as I slowed down my pace. Although I wanted to tease him, I couldn't control myself. I reached my hand so I could grab his erection. It was leaking with precum; I licked my lips slowly rubbing my thumb over the head. He let out a low moan as I moved my hand up and down. I stroked him with my thrust. I attacked his neck, and with my free hand I messed with his nipple.**

"**Mi-Mihael, don't do this all at once."**

**I heard the pleasure in his voice. Even though he said that, I knew he wanted more. I bit down on his skin leaving my mark. He moaned out as I messed with his body.**

"**You're so wet Nate." I whispered in his ear.**

**I felt like he couldn't talk anymore, due to the fact that he kept moaning. I pulled away from him. I grabbed his hips pulling him so he was on top of me. He looked shocked at first but he soon caught on. I smiled at him looking at his sexy body.**

**Nears POV:**

**I lifted myself up and slammed back down on Mihael. I felt the pleasure go through my body. I was now closer than ever. I felt shivers go up m spine, as Mihael's hand touched my skin. I kept eye contact with Mihael as I continued to ride him. His erection continued to abuse my prostate as I went down and he went up.**

**"I'm...gunna ahhh~."**

**'Cum for me Nate.' he said as he brought his body to mine till we were touching chests.**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my cheeks lifting me up, and slamming me back down. My erection rubbed between out stomachs. I scratched at his shoulder as I felt myself right there. **

**"Mihael!"**

**I shot my seed over our stomachs. I felt like it was impossible to breathe. I laid my head on his shoulder, moaning slightly as he continued to thrust into me. I heard him grunt as he shot his seed into me. I moaned out feeling it hit my prostate. I held him closer to me trying to control myself.**

**Mello's POV:**

**I looked down at Nate as I tried to calm down. I held him close to my body kissing him on his forehead. I felt the cold air hit my skin. I lifted Nate up, pulling out of him. I pulled his body to mine again, loving the feeling of his skin on mine. I pulled him with me taking him to our room. We left our mess there; Matt and Jayy can clean it. I collapsed on the bed bringing Nate down with me. In felt so tires, maybe I was getting old. Oh hell no. I pulled Nate into my chest smelling his hair. God I sound like a stalker ugh._  
_**

**"That was a nice birthday present Nate."**

**I felt him punch me in the chest. I just laughed and held him even closer.**

**"Get ready to see what I have in store for your birthday."**

**Nears POV:**

**"Knowing you that day will turn into erection day."**

**I heard him go into a fit of laughter. I just smiled and pulled away a little from him since I couldn't breathe. I liked how me and Mihael where still naked. If Matt or Jayy where to come in...oh god. That would be embarrassing. I began close my eyes falling, but I snapped my eyes open when I remembered something I forgot to do.**

**"Happy Birthday Mihael."**

**I felt his hand on my chin lifting my head. His lips where soon on mime; I kissed him back pulling him close to me. He pulled away looking at me.**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Thank you."**

**I rested my head on top of his. God how much I loved him. I couldn't control myself anymore. I loved Nate and nobody else. I would go to the highest object and scream it. But then again I wouldn't because the only person who needs to know is Nate himself. And I would continue to tell him I love him till I die. Which I hope isn't soon. I felt my eyes get heavy as I thought about this more. But before I closed my eyes I better cover me and Nate. I didn't want Matt and Jayy seeing him. Only I could see, and by my bite marks you knew he was mine. I pulled the thin blanket over his sleeping body. I closed my eyes feeling the sandman kick my ass. I couldn't wait till tomorrow just so I could see Nate open his eyes again.**

* * *

**Did I do good? I don't know why I asked that but whateves. Sorry for the long wait this week had just been ughughguhgughughughguhgughughughughughghguhgughghu hguhgughughugguguhguhgughughugughuhguh I was lucky to even have time to write this. I hate testing ugh. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long sorry guys :/ **

**Italy OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**...Ummm hi :) ok yes I know it's been awhile since I updated. but I kind of forgot -.- yeah sorry :( so for the story I'm going to put up a Christmas chapter, the end of the case, and then Nears birthday. That's all I got for now, but I know there will be more chapters to come. So sorry about the wait, and let's get into the reviews from a good 3 weeks ago -/.\-**

**MNLMFangirl - Now that I think of it, that will be another chapter with their Marriage :) just snapped on it. Thank you for reading :3**

**Landlesslord - Thank you for the compliment, because on another story they just hated the POV. And when I read back, I notice it did get confusing and annoying. So those review only improved me, in my defense. So thank you for that :) and I hope you continue reading. although it's been awhile.**

**Side Note: I'm updating chapters 1-8 maybe 9 and 10. but I don't know. But I will u[date them soon, I kind of added more. and fixed the one liner POV's.**

**Lie2me1moretime - Mello: Thanks for the shout out. And I bet you would want a gift from them you nasty.**

**italyPASTA13: *glomps on the head* Get out of here. Anyways thank you for reading Lie2me :) ==== you make me happy lol**

**Anyway on with the chapter children.**

* * *

**The next day**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"Well they sure enjoyed themselves."_

_I looked around the kitchen, seeing their clothes everywhere and what I'm guessing wasn't chocolate. I wasn't cleaning that up; I walked into the living room laying face down on it. I was about to fall asleep when I felt weight on my back. The only person it could be was Matt…unless there's a pedophile in here. Ah fuck. I felt hands go up my back to the nape of my neck._

_"Just tell me if you want to have sex Matt."_

_I heard him laugh behind me as he got off my body. I lifted my head up to see him taking off his shirt._

_"So now you're doing a strip tease?"_

_I gave him a sly smile as I saw a blush rose to his face. His shirt was soon on the ground; I licked my lips as I sat up right._

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_I unbuckled my belt; I slowly took each end out of every loop. I tossed the belt carelessly to the ground. I watched as Jayy's eyes followed every move I did. He watched me like if I was his last meal. And I would so love to be his last meal. I moved my hands so they were at the button of my pants. I slowly unbutton looking at Jayy with lust in my eyes. Right when I was pulling my pants down, I turned around so I wasn't facing him. I kept my boxers on as I slid my pants down. I kicked them away with my feet and I still faced away from Jayy. I could feel his eyes staring at me; I soon felt his warm hand on my side. His hot breath tickled the back of my neck as his body got closer to mine._**

**_"Let's go to the room."_**

**_I turned around so I was facing him. His hazel eyes stared into me. He then nodded and began to pull me towards the room. I found his lips on mine. We hit the door to the bedroom as we tried to get into the room. I put my hand backwards trying to find the doorknob. I felt my fingers brush against the cold object. But I felt a warm object on my leg. I opened the door yanking Jayy in with me._**

_Jayy's POV:_

_I pushed Mat down on the bed. I was surprised we didn't trip on the way due to all the shit on the floor. I rested my body on top of Matt's feeling his chest rise up and down. I kissed down his neck and slowly made my way to his stomach. I heard him let out a small moan as I kissed his abdomen. I pulled down his underwear so his half hard erection could come out. I blew on the head gaining a gasp from Matt. I licked the head of his penis, as Matt moaned out. I took in as much as I could. I began to bob my head up and down as I moaned. I heard Matt moan out as I took more of him. I watched as his hands scratched at the sheets. I smiled on how affected I am on him. His fingers tangled into my hair; I feel his length get hard in my mouth. I let go of his erection with a pop._

_"Do you want me right now Matt?"_

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Y-yes."_**

**_I felt him crawl up my body. I bit my lip as he looked at me hungrily. I watched as he reached for the lube that was in the nightstand. His hands moved to the top of the bottle; he opened the bottle and squeezed some of the lube on his hand. I watched as his hand moved up and down on his hard erection. I licked my lips, and feeling myself getting even harder._**

**_"Jayy, hurry."_**

**_'Someone's impatient.' He whispered into my ear._**

**_I shiver as I feel his hands go behind my knees. I feel him lift my legs so there wrapped around his waist. The head of his erection was circling around my entrance. I bit my lip not wanting the moans to slip out. I felt him enter me slowly; I grabbed his arms as he was fully inside of me._**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"God how are you still so tight."_

_'Shut up.'_

_I smiled as I looked at him. I began to thrust in and out of him in a teasing pace. He moaned holding onto me tight. He felt so good right now. I couldn't get enough of him. I began to attack his neck leaving bite marks everywhere. His moans soon filled the room. I was surprised the neighbors never came over here to complain. I began to think of the neighbors coming over and seeing 4 gay guys. Oh my god that reaction would be priceless. I then stopped thinking about all that and focused my attention back on Matt. His face was as red as his hair; his eyes where half lidded and full of lust. I could so eat him up right now. But I'm not a cannibal. That's just wrong. I watched as he tilted his head back, as I hit his prostate. His grip grew tighter, while my thrust grew harder. I moaned out loving the feeling._

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Jayy…I'm gunna ahhh~ cum."_**

**_I kept my hands wrapped around his neck. He began thrusting faster, sending stars dancing in front of me. I scratched at his back feeling myself getting closer and closer. I moved with his thrust, trying to get as much affection as I could. I trailed one of my hands down so I could touch myself. I began to stroke in time with his thrust. I felt his lips on my neck again; and his hand slid down my body and joined mine. Both of our hands moved up and down on my erection. I felt the precum leak onto my fingers. He rubbed his thumb over the head, while i worked the shaft. I began to grip tighter, and Jayy's thrust grew rougher. I arched my back, as I felt Jayy hit my prostate for what seemed like the 100_****_th_****_ time. _**

**_"Jayy!"_**

**_I felt my seed go all over our stomachs. I collapsed on the bed bringing Jayy with me. I felt his erection continue to slide in and out of me. I held him as I felt him release inside of me. I felt as his body collapsed on mine. Both of our breathing was ragged._**

_Jayy's POV:_

_I pulled out of Matt; I laid next to him, pulling him into me. His head rested on top of my chest. I couldn't stop looking at him. I moved his hair out of his eyes so I could look at him fully. I was so addicted to his eyes; but it was only because they where a different color from mine. He was so lucky; I always wanted colored eyes. Ugh no matter how much I loved him, a part of me hated him for having green eyes. But I had to deal with what I got. I was too lazy to get contacts; way too lazy. I felt Matt get closer to me; I grabbed the blanket and placed it over the both of us. I wrapped around Matt's entire body, resting my head on top of his…I wonder something?_

_"Matt, what's your real name?"_

**_Matt's POV:_**

**_"Mail."_**

**_'…I was expecting you to take your time.'_**

**_"Nah, you asked so I might as well just tell you then drag it out. What's your name?"_**

**_'It's Jalen.'_**

**_"That's a nice name."_**

**_I leaned up kissing Jay…Jalen on the lips. His hand traveled to the back of my neck; I felt him pull me closer, kissing me full force. His tongue danced across my lower lip. I let it dance its way into my mouth. I moaned as his tongue ran against mine. I kept my arms on his chest, as his rested on my lower back. But I might as well just say my ass. I pulled away lying on his chest. I wasn't exactly tired, but I was to lazy to get up. So I just stayed there, lying on top of Jalen's chest._**

**_"I love you."_**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"I love you to."_

_I kissed him on his forehead. I held him close not wanting to move. And I didn't…for 5 hours. Somewhere in those hours I had actually fell asleep. I lifted myself up a little to see Mat-Mail still lying on my chest. I slowly pushed him off me; I would have kept him there, but I had to pee. And i knew if I went back to the bed, I would never leave. Even though that is lifelong dream, I have to do something. I'm just going to let Matt rest. I headed outside the room, to the living room. I saw Mello sitting on the couch. He had headphones on, and was working on something on the computer. I smiled and walked over to him. I held my hands up, so I could wrap them around his neck easily. I planned on scaring the shit out of him. I got down slowly so he wouldn't see me. I was right behind the couch. I raised up a little, seeing the top of his head. I made my hands go towards him slowly._

**Mello's POV:**

**"Touch me, and I'll kill you."**

**'FUCK!'**

**I smiled; he makes it seem like I cant see his damn reflection on the laptop. He collapsed on the chair next to me. He looked genuinely pissed. Well it's his dumb ass fault; he should have been on the ground to begin with. Then I wouldn't have even noticed he was there. I heard him muttering to himself quietly. I felt like laughing in his face, but I was too lazy to use up my energy.**

**"So where's Matt?"**

**'In the room; Near?'**

**"Same. So what the hell was up with the whole surprise."**

_Jayy's POV:_

_"Don't make it seem like you didn't like it Mello. I saw the mess you left in the kitchen; and speaking of that, I'm not cleaning that up."_

_He laughed saying he would do it. I leaned back in the chair looking up at the ceiling. I my mind began racing with random ass thoughts. It got so random, that I ended up think of what we would be like if we were the ninja turtles. Oh god, this is why I can't be left with my thoughts. Now that I think of it, what would we be like if we were in Harry Potter? Jesus! I need to stop. I reached for my laptop, which was luckily next to me. I opened it up and turned it on. I went on MemeCenter immediately, which I just found out about. I would die with this site. Whenever I went on, I never get off._

_"Hey Mello, when's Nears birthday."_

_'August 24__th__, why?'_

_"Well I need to get started on what to do for him. I just know I'm not tying you up, because you will kick our asses."_

**Mello's POV:**

**"So true. So you better think twice."**

**I continued on with my work. What will I do for Near on his birthday? Do I get him something? Great now I'm going to be thinking about this till his birthday. But I guess it's a good thing, because aren't couples suppose to be thinking about all of this stuff? Well whatever; I just need to figure out what the hell to do. I put my stuff down and got up.**

**"I'll be in my room."**

**'Ok slut!'**

**Oh, sometime I could just kill him. I opened the door to my room very slowly. I saw Near still sleeping on the bed. He was wrapped around in the blanket. His knees were pressed up against his chest as he laid there. Everything but his head was covered by the blanket. He was breathing peacefully; I sat on the bed, trying not to wake him up. He moved a little, but that was only to cover himself more. I knew a lot of people say this, and it's really corny to; but I feel like um the luckiest person in world. I laid down so I was next to Near. I looked at his peaceful face. I couldn't help, but run my hand down his cheek. I placed my lips on his forehead, as I moved closer to him. His head rested on my chest, as I kept my arms around him.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Mello."**

**'Did I wake you up?'**

**"No."**

**I took my arms out from under the blanket. I wrapped them carelessly around his neck. I pulled his head down till our lips met. His hand rested on my hips as he pulled me closer to his body. I pressed my body against his, looking up at him. He leaned into me, resting his head on mine. I kept my hands on his chest, while his hands wrapped around my body. I kissed his neck softly; his hand moved up and down my side. I looked back up at him, his eyes staring into mine. He gave me a slight smile, which I returned.**

**"I'm going to dye my hair."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Are you being serious, or are you just messing with me like last time?"**

**'I'm being serious.'**

**And I could tell by the look on his face, that he was actually serious about this. I don't know why he would want to dye it though. He looks better than ever, and he can pull off the white hair; most people can't because those people are fucking stupid.**

**"Nate, why do you want to dye it?"**

**He looked as if thinking of an answer. It better no be something like, 'Oh I'm going to become a stripper, so I need to change my hair.' Why the fuck did that come to mind?**

**'Cause you're fucking weird.'**

**Oh hell no, get your ass out of here!**

**'Can't make me.'**

**Ugh. fuck you I don't have time for this!**

**Nears POV:**

**"...I guess it's because I just want a change. If that sounds right."**

**'Um, kind of. What color though, please don't say hot pink.'**

**"Heh no, I was thinking black. You know not to crazy."**

**'Well if you do want crazy, get the rainbow.'**

**"Uh yeah, not that crazy."**

**I kissed him on the lips softly, but he soon pulled me in for more. I felt his tongue pass my lips; he was soon on top of me. He bit down on my lip, which was really sensitive. His lips trailed down to my neck. I let out a moan as he attacked one of my sweet spots. I scratched at his shoulders; his lips soon went further down. He moved the blanket, that was covering me out of the way. I felt the cold air hit my entire body. and that was because I was still naked. His lips teased my abdomen. I looked over at the clock. Ah shit. I sat up making Mihael look at me.**

**"I have to go to the SPK."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Wow and I thought Matt and Jayy were cock blocks."**

**Near laughed as he got off the bed. I watched as he began to dress up. God it was so tempting to tackle him down and fuck him. I got off the bed and walked over to him. I pushed him up against the wall, letting my lips go to his neck. I felt his arms pushing me away, but I knew he would give in. I put my lips on his, putting full pressure on him. His hands still tried to push me away. I put my leg between his, I rubbed his crotch gaining a moan from him.**

**'Mello please, I have to go.'**

**I sighed and pulled away. he put on the rest of his clothes. I really wanted this fucking case to be over. Why couldn't Kira just come out of the closet, so this case can be over. I walked out of the room with Nate. I saw Jayy and Matt sitting with each other. Bastards; I feel like sending Matt out right now. Or maybe I should leave, can't stand this place.**

**"We're going out, please don't burn down the place."**

**I began putting on my boots, handing Nate his shoes.**

**"No promises!" Jayy yelled back.**

**Nears POV:**

**"Well if you are going to burn the place, please burn yourself with it."**

**'Yes sir.' Matt said this time.**

**I rolled my eyes and walked out the apartment. Mihael followed me; we were both soon outside. So glad I grabbed a jacket. because it was freezing out here. I shoved my hands into my pockets, trying to keep them warm. I felt Mihael's hand go inside my pocket. His hand clasp mine. God why was he so warm; lucky. I gripped his hand, trying to still his warmth, and stopping his blood pressure. I felt him yank me closer to him. Our arms looped around one another, while our hands stayed intact. We got some stares. but I could care less. In a matter of minutes we were at the SPK head quarters. Only me, Mihael, and the SPK knew of this place. It looked like a normal business building, bur we all knew what went on in there. I felt Mihael wrap his warm body around mine. It was no longer cold for me. I gripped him tight, trying to get as warm as I could. I felt his warm lips on mine; I kissed him back automatically. We kissed for a couple of minutes, until I finally pulled away.**

**"I'll see you when I get home ok."**

**Mello's POV:**

**"Ok, I love you."**

**'I love you too.'**

**he gave one last kissed, before he took off. I waited for him to be inside before I left. I soon took off, not even knowing where I was going. An idea soon popped into my mind. I kept walking till I found the place. Once I was in I looked around, and went to the front desk. Thankfully they weren't booked up. They took me in quickly. i sat i the chair, spinning on it slightly. A guy walked over looking at me more clearly. He then asked what I would like.**

**"I want it to be shorter, and also I'm going to need some black dye to take with me."**

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh snap. You guys should have guessed by now where Mello is. :P please stay tune, the next chapter will probably be up Tuesday or Thursday because I'm not testing then. Until then**

**Italy OUT!**


End file.
